Harry Potter and the Guidance of Power
by Bethy Ann
Summary: Set in 6th year since I didn't like it. So it's my version. Harry has some super powers, so he as to train. There's a trunk, a new DADA teacher, and new sortings. What’s going on? REVISED! Rated M for future language and sexual images. Pairings: HPGW, HG
1. It Happens All The Time

_Harry Potter and the Guidance of Power_

_By: Bethy Ann _

_Summary: Set in 6th year since I didn't like it. So it's my version. Harry has some super powers, so he as to train. There's a trunk, a new DADA teacher, and new sortings. What's going on? Rated M for future language and sexual images. Pairings: HPGW, HGRW, NLLL_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few characters. There, I now I feel better._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I'm left wondering  
Is it really worth it all?  
There's a peace inside us all  
Let it be your friend  
It will help you carry on In the end

Inside Us All by Creed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: It Happens All The Time

Harry Potter sat in the Dursleys' car, looking out the window. Uncle Vernon was yelling something but Harry tuned him out. Harry didn't care what Uncle Vernon was saying and was lost in his thoughts about Sirius and returning to Private Drive. Every year Harry pleaded with Dumbledore to let Harry go straight to the Burrow but Dumbledore always refused. _You need to be safe_, Dumbledore's words echoed through Harry's head. Anger rose in Harry's chest as he thought about Dumbledore. He didn't like to be treated like a kid when he was forced to grow up and be an adult and Dumbledore doesn't see that. Harry was forced into being a slave at the Dursleys' and he also received little food, and was hit by his Uncle. Nothing ever too bad happened but it hurt. Now with Sirius gone, how was Harry going to make it without his support?

"Boy!" Vernon yelled. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes sir," Harry said. That was a lie but it didn't matter.

The car pulled into the driveway of Number Four and Harry jumped out and grabbed his trunk. He dragged the trunk inside the house but when he reached the hallway, Uncle Vernon grabbed him.

"If you think your freaky friends scared me, think again!"

Harry knew they did scare him but remained silent.

Harry's silence seemed to infuriate Vernon even more because he turned purple with anger. "You will pay for threatening my family!" And with that, Vernon backhanded Harry in the face. Harry fell to the ground, dazed.

He got another blow in the stomach. His Uncle grabbed him by the collar and shoved him in the basement. Harry sat there, dwelling over Sirius. _I deserved that_ thought Harry, _it's my fault that he died. Sirius...I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If I didn't go there in the first place..._

The door opened and a livid Uncle came down bellowing, "YOU FREAK! YOU DESERVE TO DIE! IT'S YOUR FAULT DUDLEY IS CRYING RIGHT NOW!"

He grabbed a metal bar and hit Harry several times in the ribs, on the head, anywhere, everywhere on Harry's body. Harry tried not to scream in pain but couldn't help it. The next thing Harry saw was blackness over-taking him.

Harry woke up throbbing in pain. He was too weak to move. Footsteps were heard upstairs and a door opening to the basement. "BOY! Come up here now and make breakfast!" bellowed his Uncle.

Harry got up and climbed the stairs clutching his abdomen. He went to the counter seeing the food out already and started to prepare the food but Aunt Petunia stopped him.

"You will follow Dudley's diet and make a fruit salad," said Aunt Petunia.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry said in a dull tone.

"Don't you speak to your Aunt like that you ungrateful freak!" said Uncle Vernon.

"Sorry Uncle Vernon," said Harry.

Harry made the fruit salad and sat down with only four pieces of fruit in his bowl. _I deserve no food_, thought Harry. He ate and Uncle Vernon said with a smirk, "You will be cleaning the bathrooms."

Harry cleaned the tubs, sinks, toilets, and the floor. He scrubbed so hard that his arms began to ache. _How am I suppose to kill Voldemort when I don't have any muscles? Heck, how am I suppose to fight when I barely have any endurance? _

Uncle Vernon came up and inspected the bathrooms. Vernon sneered and said, "Come have dinner you ungrateful twerp."

Harry went downstairs and sat at the table. Harry looked at his plate and saw nothing. _Was he suppose to watch them eat or actually help himself? _He looked at his Aunt and raised his eyebrow in question. She scowled and nodded her head towards the food. Surprised, Harry took some food and began to eat. Something is up but whatever. I'm hungry, and with that Harry began to eat.

When Harry was done, Uncle Vernon said, "Go back to the basement. We're fixing your bedroom."

_Okay_, Harry thought and went downstairs. _Their "fixing" his bedroom? Sure they were_.

Harry woke up and saw the sun peaking out. It was still night in some weird way but Harry couldn't go back to sleep. He had a bad feeling about today. He went back to sleep and got woken hours later by Uncle Vernon.

"We're making a little house for Dudley in the backyard and your going to be helping Mr. Foster building it. So get ready! I brought your stuff down here so you can look decent," Vernon said.

Harry brightened up at the thought of his wand. _Maybe I can teach Uncle Vernon a lesson_.

"I didn't mean your wand. I deliberately took it out. Be ready by eight a.m. sharp boy or your getting it, "growled Vernon.

Harry rolled eyes. Like he cared about Vernon? I can just use accidental magic. He looked at his watch and saw that he only had ten minuted left. He hurriedly got ready and went outside to wait.

Vernon came out and said, "Come in here boy, we're not done yet."

Harry confused and alert followed Vernon inside. They went into the bathroom and Petunia was in there with ointments and bandages.

"Your Aunt is going to take care of your wounds. You better respect her and help or if you don't you'll have me to answer to," Vernon said and stormed off.

"Take off your shirt so I can see the damage better," Petunia ordered.

Harry obliged and took it off. Petunia stifled a gasp and cleaned it.

She bandaged it and said, "I'll have to take you to the hospital to get your ribs checked out. It looks funky and I think you shouldn't work like that."

petunia cleaned the other cuts and bruises.

She cleared her throat and said, "Come on we're going to the hospital now. Vernon's at work so we don't have to worry."

They climbed in the car and drove off in awkward silence. When they got here, Petunia checked them in and filled out the paperwork.

A nurse came out and called, "Harry Potter!" Only one person turned his head and looked at Harry. Green eyes met blue eyes. Harry turned his head away and walked into the other room.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well my nephew fell down the stairs this morning and hurt himself," Petunia said and unraveled the bandage on Harry's rib cage.

The nurse gasped and Petunia said, "I think he may have broken a couple of ribs."

"Well let's check you in and get a doctor to fix it. Hold on a second," the nurse said and walked out.

She came back in wheeling a wheelchair. "Hop on in and we'll get you fixed in no time Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned and hoped in. _Wicked_ Harry thought, _Ron will love this_. He inwardly laughed while getting pushed. They turned into a room and the nurse helped him up and on the bed.

"The doctor will be in shortly," the nurse said and left.

About ten minutes later a balding guy walked in with a clipboard.

"I'm going to wheel you down to the operating room and give you some gas to fall asleep, okay?"

Harry nodded and the doctor said, "I'm Doctor Winslow. Glad to meet you Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at this man suspiciously. The doctor wheeled him into the operating room.

Doctor Winslow covered Harry's mouth and nose with the mask and Harry fell into a blissful sleep.

A couple hours later Harry woke up to an annoying sound.

"Come on Harry, it's time to wake up now," someone was saying.

Harry blinked and reached for his glasses. Someone put them into his hands and the images became clear. Doctor Winslow and Aunt Petunia were standing next to him.

"Welcome back Harry. How do you feel? Energized? Tired?" Doctor Winslow asked.

Harry yawned and Doctor Winslow laughed. "I guess your tired. Well Emily the nurse that brought you in here is going to wheel you back to your car, okay?"

Harry nodded to tired to talk or do anything. Emily came in with a wheelchair again and got Harry settled in the wheelchair. She wheeled him outside when a gush of cold air hit him. Harry instantly woke up. Petunia came with the car and Harry hoped off the wheelchair.

"Thanks," Harry said to Emily and smiled.

"Anytime Mr. Potter, any time," she said and walked inside.

Aunt Petunia drove Harry home and Harry was dying to say thank you but didn't dare. They pulled into the driveway and instantly Harry could hear banging.

"You will be helping Mr. Foster right now. I told him you had to help me first," Petunia said and stalked off.

Harry walked into the back and heard music. He saw a guy in maybe his early twenties. Maybe later twenties if he was wrong. He had a formed body and a sea of brown hair. The hair was tied in the back of his head in a ponytail. When Harry tapped him on the shoulder, the guy jumped and turned around. The guy had blue eyes. Familiar blue eyes.

"Rule number one: Never ever sneak up on or tap a working guy with a dangerous tool in his hand. Understand?"

"Yes Mister Foster sir."

"Second don't call me sir or Mr. Foster. It makes me feel old when I'm only twenty-four. Call me Jacob."

"Okay then. Call me Harry."

Jacob laughed and clapped Harry on the back.

"We're gonna have fun, I can tell. Too bad it's only gonna take us two weeks," Jacob said.

"Two weeks?" Harry asked confused.

"Of course. It's only medium size house. It's not too hard," Jacob said.

On the last day of working together Jacob said, "I have to say Harry. I had fun with you. You are an amazing kid. I can't wait to see you again." Jacob then mentally slapped himself for saying that.

Harry looked at him and said, "'See you again?' Trust me that won't happen."

"Well you never know. God works in mysterious ways," Jacob said.

Harry laughed and said, "Yea, sure. In a way that's true but we won't see each other again. I go to Ho-boarding school in Ireland."

"True. Well I wanted to spilt the cost with you. So here's your check. You can put it into your bank account so that your Uncle doesn't know."

"Um...thanks," Harry said and they shock hands.

"It was nice working with you. If I don't see you in this life time, have a nice life and I mean it. Do the things you want to do," Jacob said.

Harry shook his head, "You too man. You too man."

Harry took the check and saw one thousand dollars on it. I'm getting even more rich, Harry thought. He stuffed it in his pocket and went inside. Apparently he was too late. Uncle Vernon already saw it.

Snape was watching all of his with disgust. Why does bloody Dumbledore take me to watch over the the spoiled brat? He continues to sit seeing Harry go inside.

"What did you just stuff in that pocket Potter?" Uncle Vernon asked looking livid.

"Nothing. He just gave me a note," Harry said praying that he wouldn't find out.

"Take it out then. I want to see if it's the truth," Uncle Vernon said with venom.

Harry reluctantly took it out and gave it to his Uncle. His Uncle unfolded it and his face turned even more purple.

He billowed, "Potter!" So loud that the whole neighborhood could've heard it.

His Uncle said, "He gave you one thousand dollars! Well that's not gonna happen because your gonna be dead!"

At that Harry's eyes widened in fear. "Please sir. Uncle Vernon think rationally," Harry said desperately. Oops, wrong thing to say.

At that her was backhanded against the face. He lost his balance from the blow and hit the floor. His Uncle grabbed the nearest object which happened to be a knife. His Uncle repeatedly stabbed him in the stomach. Before Harry slipped into unconscious Harry saw Uncle Vernon's face turn into one of pain. Blackness overcame him.

Snape heard someone yell Potter from inside the house and decided to go inside and investigate. When he finally stepped into the kitchen he saw Harry on the ground in a pool of blood. No one should go through this pain.

Getting enraged Snape whispered, "Sofortige Schmerz." He quickly grabbed Harry and ran to Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sofortige Schmerz means instant pain in German. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think by reviewing!


	2. What is Love?

_Harry Potter and The Guidance of Power_

_By: Bethy Ann _

_Summary: Set in 6th year since I didn't like it. So it's my version. Harry has some super powers, so he as to train. There's a trunk, a new DADA teacher, and new sortings. What's going on? Rated M for future language and sexual images. Pairings: HPGW, HGRW, NLLL_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few characters. There, I now I feel better_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Like a river flows_

_That's the way it goes_

_I just can't help fallin' in love with you_

_Like a river flows_

_That's the way it goes(cause I can't)_

_I just can't help myself_

_That's the way it goes_

_I can't help falling in love with you_

Can't Help Falling In Love by ATeens

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: What is Love?

"Ginny dear. Please come home and sleep. You've been here for a week. Your torturing yourself," said Molly Weasley to her youngest and only daughter.

"I can't Mom. Not until Harry wakes up," Ginny says looking at Harry with sorrow in her eyes.

"I know your hurting dear. We all are. But I don't want to lose another. Please dear. Come home with me," Molly pleaded.

Ginny sighs and nods her head. "But what if he wakes up? Then I won't be here for him."

"It's okay dear. The healers still don't think his going to make it," Molly says regretfully.

At the end of the bed that Harry was sleeping on, was a clipboard. To view Harry's medical charts all you had to do was tip your wand on it and say, "Togo." On it , it read: various burns and cuts; head injury; broken ribs; torn ligaments in the left knee; dehydration; broken jaw; sprained left wrist; and a broken right leg. Potions were administrated to him through a tube going into his left arm. That's also how he eats his meals.

"Mom. What would've happened if Snape didn't go get Harry? Do you think he would be alive?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea. But we should be grateful that Snape went to retrieve Harry," Molly answered.

They walked to the fireplace and grabbed some powder. Ginny going first to the burrow went inside the fireplace and shouted, "The Burrow!" Molly came right behind her. Ron jumps from the kitchen table.

"How's Harry? Any improvement?", asks Ron worriedly.

"No, he's still the same," answered Ginny.

No sound came from Ron. Only a nod of the head. Ron secretly was training for Harry. So he could be ready and prepared for what was to come. He also did it for a bushy haired girl. He was tall and muscularly built. His looks improved and so did his knowledge. He was reading all of his books again and practicing the wand movements. Since he was still underage, he couldn't do underage magic. He was meditating so he could block his mind from invaders.

"Ron, are you alright dear? You look a little wan. How about I make you a cup of tea?" Molly says to her youngest son.

All of a sudden the clock ticks and Molly looks over in surprise. Startled to see Arthur's hand on traveling. Five minutes later it reads going home. The door opens and you see a head with red hair poking in with the rest of the body coming forwards.

"Arthur! What are you doing home so early?" Molly asks so surprised.

Arthur was smiling. "Grab Ron and Ginny and come quickly to see Harry!" With that he was gone again.

"Ron! Ginny! Come quick! We have to go see Harry," Molly yelled to her children.

Ron and Ginny ran into the kitchen so fast you would've thought they heard food instead.

"What? What's wrong with Harry?" they said in unison.

"Just come along dears and hurry," Molly says frantically.

One by one they went into the fireplace and shouted, "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!"

They all rushed to Harry's bed and the sight they saw was unbelievable. Harry was sitting up in bed talking to Remus. Ginny screams in surprise and rushed to the other side of Harry's bed and gives Harry the biggest hug ever.

Harry grins and says, "I missed you too Gin."

They pull back and Harry kisses Ginny's check. She blushes red and goes back towards the wall. Molly Weasley rushed towards Harry and does the same. Harry not complaining, complies.

Molly pulls back out of the hug and says, "Don't ever scare us like that again!"

Harry smiles and says, "Don't worry. I think Snape killed Vernon. Right?"

"Well actually first Snape tortured him to death and now his insane. So I guess that's close," answered Molly.

"Close enough. Now he's out of my life forever," Harry says happily. "What about Aunt Petunia and Dudley? Did Snape harm them?"

"He just turned Dudley into a pig and Petunia into a flower. I must say hearing Snape talking about it was funny," Molly says laughing.

Harry grins and looks towards Ron. "How are ya man? Hook up with Hermione yet?"

Ron blushes and mumbles, "I wish."

Harry hearing this grins and says, "Well, I'll help ya. How about I write a letter to her, in your handwriting, and confess your undying love to her?"

"Don't you dare! I need to do this on my own. I-I think I have it figured out. Don't worry about it mate. Just worry about getting out of here," Ron says.

Harry's grin becomes even bigger and says, "Have you been working out, Ron? You look more built. You also look like you have a brain. Have you been studying and training?"

Ginny laughs and Ron becomes redder then his hair.

"Shut it you. I'm built because I help Mom out. Who cares if I am training. I do want to help you fight with Voldemort. I'm sick of him killing people," Ron explains, fire burning in his eyes.

Harry seeing the determination in his friends eyes makes him teary eyed. Harry thinks that he made the right choice to be his friend.

Harry grins and says, "Me too, Ron, me too. We'll do it ."

Molly hearing this all makes her cry. _Oh my baby boy is growing up so much_, thought Molly. _I guess I should be proud of him_, Molly thinks.

Ginny feeling left out says, "I'll be with you every step of the way Harry. You won't leave me behind. I won't allow it."

"I wasn't planning on it. I learned that I need everyone around me who loves me," Harry says.

"Your parents are proud of you Harry," Remus says all teary eyes. He gives Harry the biggest hug ever.

A knock comes from the door and in walks the doctor.

"Ah, Harry your up. Good I need to talk to you. I suppose this is your family you told me about?" Doctor Hawcroft asks.

"Yup they are. Mrs. Weasley this is Doctor Hawcroft. Doctor, this is Molly Weasley my mum," Harry explains.

Molly hearing Harry say that they were family made her teary eyed, again. But when she heard him call her mum she burst into tears of joy. She rushed to Harry hugging him so tightly Harry's body cracked.

"Oh Harry. I never thought you felt this way," Molly wails.

Harry blushes so red, his face is redder then anything imaginable. Not knowing what to d, Harry kept hugging Molly back.

Molly composes herself and says, "Sorry I reacted like that. I'm just so happy. Harry, I've always thought of you as a son to me." She smiles brightly.

The doctor clears his throat and says, "Well, I have some good news for you guys. Harry can go home tonight. But he's still not fully recovered. You still have some broken ribs. If you swallow this potion twice a day it should be healed by the end of the week." He pointed to the bottle he put on Harry's bed stand. "Any questions?"

Everyone nods their head no and the doctor says, "Very well. I filed yhye paperwork for ytou already Harry. So all you have to do is go home and rest. I hope I don't see you here again."

"Yes sir!" Harry jokes to his doctor.

The doctor laughs and closes the door behind him. Everyone grinning like a manic starts laughing.

"Well, it's getting late. We should go home and start dinner. Arthur should be home soon," Molly tells her children.

Everyone gets up and Harry collapses on the ground.

"Harry! Are you alright?" aks Ginny concerned.

"Yeah, I guess my legs are kinda weak. I'll have to work on that," says Harry.

"You can run with me in the morning. I wake up at about seven," says Ron.

"He will do no such thing! He just got out of the hospital. He should be resting," says Mrs. Weasley.

They walked to the main floor and flooed home. Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen and started making dinner. Ginny went upstairs mumbling about summer homework and not finishing it.

"Wanna play a game of chess?" Ron asks.

"Na, um. Do you know when Hermione is coming over?" Harry aks.

"Oh, tomorrow around noon. When she heard about you, she wanted to come so badly but couldn't. So, it you don't want to play chess what do you wanna do?" asks Ron.

"I thought I'd start on my homework. Uncle Vernon locked my stuff away so I didn't do it and we only have a couple weeks left," said Harry.

"Oh, okay," Ron says. I guess I'll help my mum with dinner then. I already finished my homework so if you get stuck you can look at it. It's in my trunk."

"Okay, thanks Ron," says Harry.

"What are friends for?" Ron says.

Harry smiled and walks up the stairs. He pauses at Ginny's door and knocks without thinking. He opens the door and sees Ginny on her bed with books surrounding her. Ginny startled, looks up at him questioningly.

"Need any help?" Harry asks.

"No, but I am getting bored. Wanna talk? You look like your gonna crack," Ginny says.

"Gee, thanks," says Harry.

Ginny laughs and says, "You know what I meant. It's only been a couple months since he died. Come on Harry. I can see you struggling. You need to talk to a friend. I'm here for you."

Harry looks down, thinking about Sirius. All the emotions running haywire. His eyes get moist and he looks anywhere but at Ginny. Ginny noticing, walks towards Harry. She hugs him and sits on the other bed holding Harry. Harry sobs into Ginny's shoulders.

"I'm here, Harry. Let it all out. It's okay to cry once in awhile," Ginny says soothingly, while rubbing his back.

Harry pulls away, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry Gin. I didn't mean to get your shirt all wet."

"It's okay Harry. But what's not okay is you! Your tearing yourself apart! You have to talk about your feelings. It's not your fault Sirius died. It's Bella's and Voldemorts fault. Not yours! Harry, Sirius choose to come to the Ministry to help you. He wouldn't want you to be like this. He would want you happy and living your life. If you don't do that then he would be disappointed in you. So get off your sorry ass and start living!" Ginny says.

"Your right Gin." Harry laughs. "Your always right. What do you suggest I do?"

Ginny got a devious look on her face and said, "Well...you should laugh more."

And with that she lunged at Harry and started tickling Harry. Harry, laughing and rolling said, "Gi-Ginny! Stop, please, I surrender!"

She stopped and smiled, "You surrender too well."

Harry noticing their position, looked into Ginny's eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes grew wide. Ginny was straddling Harry and pinning his hands down. She moved to get up, but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her down towards him.

"Don't move," whispered Harry and he leaned forward towards her lips. He brushed his lips against hers ever so lightly but yet with all the passion he felt.

Ginny pulled away and said, "We-We can't do this."

"Who says? Gin, I like you. I want to be with you and be more then friends," Harry said.

Ginny blushes and Harry continues, "I know you feel the same way Gin. You can't deny it. I can see it in your eyes."

"Harry, everyone knows I like you! I had a crush on you since a little girl. But that was only because you were the boy-who-lived. But when I started getting to know you. It turned into something more. In 4th year, last year, I didn't like you anymore." At this Harry frowned. "Instead I loved you."

Harry smiles and kisses her lightly. "I don't know if I feel the same way. But I know I have this feeling about you. I don't really know what love is but I plan to figure it out."

Ginny frowns and says, "Because of the Dursleys right? I swear when I get my hands on them, I'm going to give them the bat bogey hex."

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the stairs.

They walked towards the door and Harry grabbed Ginny's arms and pulled her against the door. He kissed her and says, "All I know is that love is a splendid thing and that's what I feel about you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So I hoped you liked it! If you do then press the little purple button, press it! It's supposed to be pressed. That's why it's there.


	3. Have You Ever?

_Harry Potter and the Guidance of Power_

_By: Bethy Ann _

_Summary: Set in 6th year since I didn't like it. So it's my version. Harry has some super powers, so he as to train. There's a trunk, a new DADA teacher, and new sortings. What's going on? Rated M for future lang. and sexual images. Pairings: HPGW, HGRW, NLLL_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few characters. There, I now I feel better._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Your never even said I'm sorry  
For all the hurt and pain you caused me  
Now I'm supposed to give my deepest sympathy, oh yeah  
You see I had enough of cryin'  
And I'm tired of all the lyin'  
You see I refuse to let you take advantage of me, baby  
It's a shame you had to learn to hard way

Learn The Hard Way by: Brandy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Have You Ever?

Once they all got off the train, they bumped into a boy and girl.

"Oops, sorry," said the girl with the long auburn hair.

"It's okay," said Hermione.

"I'm Viola Greene. This is my brother Alec," Viola pointed to the boy with spiky red hair.

"Hey, what's up guys?" said Alec.

"Why don't you have a British accent? Did you live in a different country or something?" asked Ron stupidly.

"Ron! You are so insensitive," said Hermione in a huff.

"Yeah man. I'm from America. I lived in New York City," said Alec.

"Alec, can you please change your hair? It's not appropriate," said Viola.

"Sure," said Alec and closed his eyes. His hair changed to a reddish-brown and his eyes changed to blue.

"So, are you guys twins or something?" asked Harry.

"No, I was adopted when I was a baby. So I didn't know my real parents but I am magical which is strange. Not a lot of wizarding families leave their children," said Viola.

Harry's face grew passive and he walked off into the Great Hall. Viola gave a confused face and the others sent apologetic smiles.

"Well, we'll see you later. Nice to meet you," said Hermione and waved.

When everyone was in their seat, the sorting hat did the traditional song. Saying that everyone should unite before it is too late and describing the houses. When it was done, Professor McGonagall placed the stool and hat down. She unraveled the parchment and the sorting began.

"Ashbee, Lauren!"

A little scared girl put on the hat. A few seconds later the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

Only a couple got sorted into Slytherin. But there was at least 6 at Gryffindor.

"Soucy, Gene!"

The little boy was sorted into Slytherin giving them 5 in total. By the end of the sorting, there was 8 in Gryffindor, 7 in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and 5 in Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood up and the chatter died away.

"Can I have your attention please? We have some new students getting sorted that will be in their 6th year," said Dumbledore. "Viola and Alec Greene. Welcome to Hogwarts."

They both walked off from the side where Harry went into for the Triwizard Tournament. Alec gestured with his arm and said something to Viola. Viola sat on the stool and put the hat on.

"Gryffindor!"

She hopped off the stool and walked to the table. Alec then sat on the stool and put on the hat. It barely touched his head when it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Dumbledore stood and said, "I'll let you eat and then I'll give you my speech. So, tuck in!"

The food appeared on the table and they all dug in, especially Ron.

"I'm sorry if I said something to offend you," said Viola.

"It's okay. It's just you kinda look like my mom and the thing about being adopted hit me hard. My parents were murdered when I was younger leaving me to live with my wretched Aunt and Uncle," Harry explained. "So I'm sorry I walked off on you."

"Yea, I heard about that. I'm sorry you had to go through with that. Actually, I think it's funny that we have the same birthday. July 31, right?" asked Viola.

Harry's eyes went wide and said, "Yea", then glared at the Headmaster.

When they were done eating, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! To those of you who are new, the Forbidden Forrest has that name for a reason. Mr. Filch also said that fighting in the hallways is also forbidden. He has added all of the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes on the list of things banned. All of the other products, go talk to Mr. Filch. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is, Professor Greene!" An applause rang out and Viola and Alec booed. Professor Greene grinned at this. "That is all, good night!"

Harry walked up to the high table and glared at Dumbledore. "There's something your not telling me and I want to know. No I need to know now. So tell me about _Viola_ Sir. Is that her real name?"

"Come on, Harry. Let's talk in my office," said a tired looking Dumbledore and took him away.

They walked off and entered his office. "Now Harry. Let me tell you what really happened that fatal night. We knew that Voldemort was going to attack that night, so we put in images of your parents. They felt solid but really weren't real. So we put Holli and your parents into hiding. Unfortunately, Holli was placed into one of your father's friend's hands instead. Viola Greene is really Holli Leah Potter. Your parents are residing in Canada where there is no magical folk there. I did this Harry so you would be the person you are today. I'm not sure Holli knows this but she is a seer. She was the one who knew. She was the one who told us when she was one years old. How about you go to bed now and I'll contact your parents so you can speak to them this weekend. Now run to bed quickly, it's pass curfew."

Harry sat there stunned. He walked off in a daze towards his common room.

"Lions Liar," Harry said to the portrait.

He walked in and saw everyone sitting near the fire waiting for him. He looked at Viola and just shook his head and walked off towards his room. He got dressed and fell into a deep slumber.

He woke up with the sunlight streaming in his room and illuminating Harry's bed. He looked at the clock and read 6:45. He groaned and walked towards the showers. When he was about to hop in the shower, he remembered he had to do his daily running. So he changed into warm clothes and went towards the lake to run. He started running when he heard his name being called. He saw Ginny and smiled, still remembering how they got together.

Ginny ran up to him and said, "Harry. What happened last night? You totally ignored us. We were worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I just talked to Dumbledore and he told me what really happened when Voldemort tried to kill me. My parents are real and Viola is really my twin sister who is a seer. A lot of information to take in, huh?" Harry said, amused of all the face expressions she expressed.

Harry laughed at Ginny and said, "I never got my good morning kiss". He leaned down and captured Ginny's lips with his.

"Oi, please save it for later. We've got running to do," Ron shouted coming towards the lake with Hermione and Neville in tow.

"Ron, either shut up or I'm hexing you," Ginny said, with a warning voice.

"Right, sorry Ginny. I'll just keep my mouth shut...for now," he snickered.

Ginny took out her wand and Ron went running. Hermione laughed at all this while Neville just had an amused look on his face. Once they were done with all their sparring they headed back to get changed.

Viola was sitting in a chair when they all arrived. She smiled at them and they said their greetings.

She gazed in the fire and then her face went into a trance. Her eyes glazed over while she was looking in the future.

"_Mom, Dad?" Harry said._

"_Yes, Harry," said Lilly with tears falling down her checks._

"_Holli, how are you? How did John treat you?" said James._

"_Okay," Holli said awkwardly._

_They all embraced and Lilly pulled away._

"_Even though we have five other children that you haven't met yet, doesn't mean we won't love you. We love you more then you think," said Lilly._

Viola comes out of her trance before Lilly could say more. She stood up and ran to Harry's room. She banged on the door and yelled his name, Harry opened it up so quickly that Viola almost toppled on him.

She hugged him and said, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

"Sorry? What for?"

"For not telling you who I really was and what I couldn't tell you. I mean even though we're related to Godric Gryffindor have all these powers."

"What?!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, I guess you didn't know that. Yeah, from dad's side of the family. But I really need to tell you that we have five brothers and sister," said Viola.

"We have ten siblings?" Harry said astounded.

"No, just five in total, not counting us. But mum and dad love us no matter what, so don't worry," said Viola.

"Okay," Harry said, trying to absorb everything at once.

They all met for breakfast and nothing happened, until later that night.

Ron and Hermione were fighting about God knows what.

Harry went down the stairs and sat on the edge of the 5th to last stair, watching the scene unfold.

"'Have you ever lived my life?

Spent one minute in my shoes?

If you haven't then tell me why,

You judge me as you do?

Have you ever woken up in the morning,

Wondering if this was your last day on Earth?

Have you ever left your house,

Unsure if you'd return?

Have you ever sat beneath the stars,

Hoping God will hear?...

Have you ever wanted to protect,

Your friends and everyone in sight?

Have you ever felt such pain,

That you cried yourself to sleep at night?'

Tell me Ron,

'Have you ever lived my life,

Spent one minute in my shoes?'" With that Hermione stomped off to the girl's dormitories.

Ron, tunned, sat down in the nearest chair. He sat there watching the fire and replaying every moment he had with Hermione. A couple minutes later he sat up and marched out of the Common Room with a sad face.

_Tonight is the night where they confess to each other their true feelings_, thought Harry.

Hermione came out of her room and sat just where Ron sat. she starred in the fire with tears rolling down her checks. Ron came in half an hour later, carrying flowers.

Ron got on his knees in front of Hermione and held the flowers out to her.

"I got your back

You got mine.

I'll help you out

Anytime.

To see you hurt,

To see you cry,

Makes me weep

And wanna die.

And if you agree

To never fight,

It wouldn't matter

Who's wrong or right.

If a broken heart

needs a mend

I'll be right here

To the end.

If your checks are wet

From drops of tears,

Don't you worry,

Let go of your fears.

Hand in hand

Love is sent,

We'll be more then friends

Till the end.

This is my love

Sent to you.

So please say

That you do,

Love me too."

Ron grabbed Hermione's hands in his and said, "Hermione, I'm sorry it took me awhile to finally tell you, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Ron started wiping her wet checks.

Hermione smiled at him and said, "Yes Ron, I will."

Ron swept his lips upon Hermione's in a chaste kiss. Whoops and whistles were heard in the background and yelling of people telling other people to give them money that they won.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So what did you think? Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Walking On Sunshine

_Harry Potter and the Guidance of Power_

_By: Bethy Ann _

_Summary: Set in 6th year since I didn't like it. So it's my version. Harry has some super powers, so he as to train. There's a trunk, a new DADA teacher, and new sortings. What's going on? Rated M for future language and sexual images. Pairings: HPGW, HGRW, NLLL_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few characters. There, I now I feel better._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

And in your eyes I see ribbons of color  
I see us inside of each other  
I feel my unconscious merge with yours  
And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers"

I'm falling into you (falling into you)  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you

Falling Into You by Celine Dion

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Walking on Sunshine

Ron and Hermione were inseparable for weeks. Ron changed so much just to make Hermione special. He held doors for her, saved her a seat, didn't yell at her about stupid things, and ran by her side when they did their morning runs.

The weekend Harry saw his parents, he didn't eat anything. He was so nervous that they wouldn't love him. Holli had to keep telling him what was going to happen. The weekend finally came and Harry was standing in Dumbledore's office with Holli by his side. When the fire roared green, Harry tensed up and stopped breathing. Lilly came stumbling out of the fire place first and then James. But then the fire roared five other times. Four girls and one guy.

Harry smiled and said, "Hi Mum. Dad. How are you?"

Lilly burst out crying and ran to hug him. "Oh, Harry! I missed you _so_ much. Holli, you look amazing. Just remember, I've never stopped loving you."

James came up to them and they had a group hug. "Listen to your Mum guys. We both love you," said James.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Lilly. "This is Hannah." She pointed to a tall girl with red hair and green eyes. "She's 15. This is Savannah and she's 13." She pointed to a girl with red hair and blue eyes. "These are the triplets who are 11 years old. Byrnn, Maura, and Jeremy." They all looked like James.

"Guys, this is Harry and Holli," said James.

They all looked at each other until Harry smiled at them.

"So, do you guys play quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Yea, us three are chasers and Savannah and Hannah are beaters. They have wicked aim," said Jeremy.

Harry and Jeremy talked about different plays while the girls talked about how boys can never stop talking about quidditch. Lilly and James looked at them with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry to break up the reunion but Ginny needs to talk to you Harry," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Ginny? Who's this Ginny, Harry?" asked Lilly.

Harry reddened in embarrassment and said, "She's my girlfriend."

"All right Harry! Bring her in here. I'd like to meet this girlfriend of yours," said James.

Harry blushed and went to get Ginny. Once Harry descended the last stair, Ginny ran up to him and kissed him. She slid her tongue against Harry's lips, seeking for entrance. Harry parted his lips and they battled for dominance. Someone cleared their throat and they broke off blushing at the perpetrator to see Holli.

Holli looked on in amusement and said, "Mum and Dad are waiting Harry. It's been a bit and their already worried."

"Right. Come on Ginny. My parents want to meet you," said Harry and grabbed her hand.

They walked into Dumbledore's office and the parents saw them holding hands.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Potter. I'm Ginny Weasley," said Ginny extending her hand.

Instead of shaking Ginny's hand, Lilly hugged her. Surprised, Ginny hugged her back. James shook her hand and said at the same time as Lilly, "nice to meet you."

"This is Hannah, Savannah, Maura, Jeremy, and Brynn," Harry said and pointed to the person as he said it.

Ginny smiled and said, "Hi! How are you?"

The trio said, "Pretty good and you?" Brynn and Maura giggled.

Ginny smiled and said, "Better now that Harry is with me."

Hannah and Savannah smiled like maniacs and the trio just blanched. Lilly and James laughed at their reactions.

"So, do you _like_ her Harry," asked James.

"Do I like her? No," Harry said and Ginny looked hurt. "I love her," Harry said and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips.

"Aw, gross," said Jeremy.

"Yeah...," Brynn said.

"Get a room," said Maura.

They all laughed at that except for Holli. She had a faraway look on her face.

"Holli? Are you- oh yea. She's probably looking at the future," said Lilly.

"The future?" asked Maura.

"Cool, that means...," said Brynn

"That's she's a seer," said Jeremy.

Holli came out of her trance and smiled at Harry and Ginny.

"Why are you smiling at me?" asked Harry.

"I know something you don't know," she sang.

"I know that, tell me!" Harry said.

"I'm not telling, cause then I'll spoil the future," Holli said and stuck her tongue out at him.

The door opened and Professor Snape came in.

"Severus! How are you?' asked Lilly.

"I'm okay. Sorry to break up your joyous moments but I need to talk to Harry, alone," Snape said without a sneer on his face.

Harry looked at Ginny and she shrugged her shoulders and mouthed, "Go, you'll never know what he wants to talk about."

Harry complied and followed Severus. They walked to the dungeons and into Snape's headquarters.

"Sit down, Potter. I need to talk to you about this summer," said Snape.

"Okay, Professor," said Harry.

"I want to know exactly what your Aunt and Uncle did to you. I know you still have the scars on your back and upper arms," said Snape gently.

Stunned that Snape had a soft spot, he started to tell him what Vernon did to him and why he did it to him. When he was finished he was freely crying in front of Snape. He quickly dried his tears before Snape saw him. But he was too late because Snape already saw. But it didn't matter because Snape was crying too. Stunned, Harry watched in complete silence.

"Why did you save me, sir?' asked Harry.

"Dumbledore asked me to check on you. So I went to your house and just stood outside. But I kept hearing someone screaming, so I went inside to investigate if it was coming from your house. What I saw made me have flashbacks. I just lost control and hit him. No one should endure what I endured," said Snape wistfully.

"Well, that is all. You may go visit your parents," Snape said.

"Sir, may I ask you a question? Will um...why don't you just be nice and smile more often?"

"Because Potter then the Dark Lord will know something is up or what I am doing. I can't lose my job as a spy. I need the information to keep people alive and you away from harm," explained Snape.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me Professor Snape," Harry said.

He found a new liking to this side of Snape. He knew why he acted like he did. All because of his past with his father and the torture he endured with his own father._ If only I knew something or someone that can help him, _thought Harry. He walked back to the headmasters's office to say goodbye to his parents.

"Hey Mum, dad? Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" asked Harry.

"Sure Harry, what's wrong?" asked Lilly.

"It's about S-Professor Snape. I think he needs a spouse," Harry said.

James laughed and Lilly's eyes sparkled. "I think I have someone in mind. Leave it to me Harry. I'll take care of it," Lilly said.

"Um, I have another question. How come my sisters and brother don't come to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"We didn't want people to know we're alive but I guess now is a good time to come out and fight," said Lilly.

"And I can be Head Auror again," said James, winking at Harry.

"You were Head Auror?" Harry asked in awe.

"Sure was. But then I went into hiding and had to work at home."

The headmaster walked in and said, "I believe it is time for lunch. Would you like to have lunch here as a family?"

"Do you have to ask? Of course we want to stay. Would it be alright if we ate here, though?" Lilly asked.

"It would be fine. I'll let the house elves know," Dumbledore said and walked off.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked all of a sudden.

"She went to the bathroom," Brynn said.

"Oh okay. I'll be right back then," Harry said and left hurriedly.

He walked slowly so that he wouldn't go by Ginny while he was looking for her. All of a sudden, someone grabbed him and pulled him into a deserted classroom.

"Waa-", Harry said but was cut off by someone's lips on his. He tried to keep the girl off but she was too strong.

"Harry it's me. Is it true that you love me?" Ginny said.

"Yes, with my whole heart. Sorry I didn't kiss you back. I thought you were another girl and I don't want to kiss another girl when I have someone like you."

Ginny smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips but Harry turned it into something more. _Oh, God. I love him_, Ginny thought and kissed him until they couldn't breathe.

"I know a better place where we can do this. Follow me," Harry said with a twinkle in his eyes.

He went to the seventh floor and walked by a wall three times thinking, I need a romantic place where I can be with my girlfriend.

Ginny gasped at the sight. There was a dark purple love seat and a canopy bed.

"This is amazing Harry. I like this room better then the DA room. Hey, when are you going to start that again," Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't going to do it," Harry said.

"You should. People need to be ready when Voldemort attacks," Ginny said.

"I'll think about it", Harry said. Ginny gave him a look saying, I'm not buying this act. "I promise that I'll think about starting up the DA again," Harry said sincerely.

"Okay. Now where were we?"Ginny asked seductively.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe here," Harry said and grabbed a pillow and started attacking her.

She screamed and ran towards the bed where the other pillows were. She grabbed two pillows and attacked him.

Harry yelled, "I surrender! I surrender!"

Ginny laughed at him and looked down at him. She was straddling Harry's torso.

"Mm, I like this spot," murmured Ginny.

"So do I," Harry said breathless.

Ginny leaned down and kissed him. Harry sought entrance and Ginny complied. He massaged his tongue against Ginny's. Ginny took his shirt off and started kissing down his chest, making him moan in certain places. They switched positions and Ginny's top was discarded to the floor. Ginny grabbed the headrest of the bed whenever she moaned in ecstasy.

When Ginny was down to her bra and knickers Harry asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ginny nodded and Harry unbuttoned her bra and pulled her knickers off. He looked at her and said, "Your beautiful."

Ginny smiled and said, "Your not too bad yourself."

Harry slid into her and she cried in pain. Harry was about to stop when Ginny said, "Keep going. Just...slower."

He looked at her in confusion. "So I can savor every moment of our first time."

Harry smiled and pumped himself into her. Ginny scraped her nails into his back. Whenever it hurt. She cried out his name, her voice filled with love.

Harry lay beside her, watching her sleep peacefully beside him. He brushed a piece of hair off her face. Then he remembered that his parents were still here. _Oh no! I have to get back_, Harry thought, looking around frantically. The clock beside the bed read 4:23.

"Gin, honey. Honey wake up," Harry said gently, nudging her.

"Mm, five more minutes Harry," Ginny said.

"Ginny come on. We have to get back. My parents will be worried," Harry said, desperately trying to get her up. He pulled on his pants and put his shirt on.

"I'll leave witho-," Harry stopped and got a better idea. He leaned into her face and kissed her lips. She responded and he pulled back before it got too intense.

"Hey. I was enjoying that. Why are you dressed?" asked Ginny.

"My parents are still here. We totally forgot about it," Harry said.

Ginny's eyes widened in alarm. "Oh no! Harry let's get a move on!" She hopped out of bed and grabbed her clothed. Harry looked at her body enjoying the view.

Ginny put her bra on and harry said, "Hey! I was enjoying how beautiful you look."

Ginny smiled at Harry who was advancing towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing the side of her neck. He unstrapped the bra and it fell to the floor, forgotten. He backed her up against the wall, kissing down her chest and in between her breasts. She moaned into his chest.

"Harry, your parents," Ginny gasped in delight when he sucked on her neck.

Harry mumbled something incoherent and kept going. He grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of his waist so she was straddling him. He pulled her knickers down while kissing her passionately on the lips. He slid into her again and this time she moaned in delight.

They were breathing heavily and were trying to make their way down to the Headmaster's Office. But since Harry had to keep kissing her, since he kept missing her taste,

"Oi! Get a room you two! We've been looking all over for you. Where were you guys?" Ron asked.

"We had a room Ronald. Until we came out of it. So I wouldn't be talking since you do it too," Ginny said, panting slightly. She fixed her hair so it looked decent and that they wouldn't know what they did.

Hermione looked at them suspiciously. He narrowed her eyes at Harry and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Harry, why do you have one of Ginny's socks on?" she asked accusingly

He got red and stammered, "I-I-I couldn't find the other pair. So I borrowed hers." this was true but Ginny actually was wearing it.

"Uh huh. Well, your parents are really worried Harry. They said you rushed off to find Ginny and never came back. So...where were you?" Hermione said.

He blushed and said, "I got a little preoccupied." she looked at him with her eyebrows up. "You know, my homework was out on my bed and I started doing it. Then a couple hours later I remember what I was originally going to do."

She nodded her head and said, "Whatever. Let's just tell your parents we found you."

They walked off to the gargoyle and said, "Snickers."

Harry's a parents were up there prancing around worriedly. Well at least Lilly was. James was trying to console her. The trio, Savannah and Hannah were talking amongst themselves about where Harry was. Once the door shut closed, everyone looked up to see who it was.

"Harry! Oh, thank Merlin your alright. I was worried someone hexed you or something," Lilly said in a rush, embracing him tightly.

James rolled his eyes and mouthed, "Don't worry. She's always like this."

They settled down and since it was surprisingly already five o'clock they had supper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So, did you like it? Will if you did, review! Review, review, review! I'll try and write more latter.


	5. Something Unexpected

_Harry Potter and the Guidance of Power_

_By: Bethy Ann _

_Summary: Set in 6th year since I didn't like it. So it's my version. Harry has some super powers, so he as to train. There's a trunk, a new DADA teacher, and new sortings. What's going on? Rated M for future language and sexual images. Pairings: HPGW, HGRW, NLLL_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few characters. There, I now I feel better._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the chance of life  
Get ready, set, fly  
High  
Above the fear of you mind  
Go for it its hit or miss  
Too late for you to quit  
You gotta show them how bad you really want this

Live your dreams  
It's not as hard as it may seem  
You gotta work to get the c.r.e.a.m  
On your hopes you must lean  
From your fears  
You have to win yourself  
It's all or nothing  
Give your everything

All Or Nothing by Athena Cage

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Something Unexpected

_The battle was raging on and Harry could see tons of people dead who were on the light and dark side. He saw something red and it was Voldemorts eyes looking straight at him. Harry stepped up to Voldemort and Voldemort grabbed Ginny by the hair making her scream in pain._

"_Watch her die a long painful death Potter," Voldemort said, his red eyes glistening._

_He tortured Ginny with all kinds of hexes. Harry felt hopeless, knowing that he couldn't save her. He watched his love die right in front of him._

"_Say goodbye to the light side Potter," Voldemort said and blasted the land and people on it._

Harry woke up with a start gasping for breath. He ran his hand against his scar on his forehead. He shook his head and walked down to the Common Room. He sat and watched the fire die out. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Ginny standing there in a see through nightgown.

"Are you okay Harry?" Ginny asked, concerned by the look on Harry's face. She sat down on his lap, stroking his hair back.

"Just had a nightmare," Harry said and Ginny gave him a look to keep on going.

"I watched Voldemort torture you and then killed you and I couldn't do anything to save you. Then he blasted the whole entire place, killing all the light people," Harry finished, crying lightly.

"It's okay Harry. It was just a dream," Ginny said stroking his face longingly.

She caressed his face and kissed him longingly on the lips. Harry deepened the kiss by caressing his tongue against hers. Ginny pulled Harry up and they stumbled towards the stairs. They went up to Harry's dorm and to his bed.

"Mm, wait," Harry said and cast the Silenco spell around his bed. "Much better," Harry said and went back to what they were doing.

Harry woke up the nest morning to see a sea of red hair. He smiled, remembering last night. He caressed Ginny's face and kissed her lightly.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning," Ginny said,

"Same here," Harry said and smiled.

"We better get going. My parent's said I could see the house where I'm going to be living in," Harry said excitedly.

"That's great!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry smiled and pulled the hangings slightly to the side to see if anyone was up there. No one was in sight so he opened it all the way. He found his boxers and got a new pair of pants and shirt to wear. Ginny did the same thing and kissed Harry goodbye and bounced off to her dorm room. Harry laughed at Ginny's enthusiasm.

Harry went down that stairs to see Hermione and Ron on the couch, making out. Harry cleared his throat and they jumped apart. Ron landed on the ground with his face bright red.

"Hey! What's was that for?" Ron asked agitated from the floor. He climbed off the floor and onto the couch.

"Well, I'm just doing what you do to me and Ginny, Ronnie," Harry said and snickered at Ron's face which was turning magenta.

Ginny came bouncing down the stairs and hopped onto Harry giggling. She kissed him and wiggled off of him. Harry felt a tightness down near his private area. Ginny giggled at Harry's face and rubbed her hand against his erection. It was getting a little uncomfortable for Harry and he moaned into Ginny's hair.

"Oi! I do _not_ want to see this," Ron said blushing at the sight of Ginny and Harry.

"Shut it Ron," Ginny said, never stopping.

Hermione pulled Ron to the door and climbed out before a fight arose. Ginny stopped what she was doing and bounced towards the doorway.

"Hey! Who said we were done?" Harry said.

"Hm...I would think I did," Ginny said and winked at him before closing the portrait.

Harry followed her and caught her by the waist and spined her around so she was looking at him. She steadied herself by placing a hand on Harry's chest. Harry kissed her and broke off. He started to run towards the Great Hall backwards, so Ginny could see his tongue out at her.

They went in the Great Hall, hand in hand, and made their way down to their seats.

"I seriously hope you guys are done doing whatever you were doing," Ron said.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore said and stood up. "It has come to my attention that the Potters are indeed alive. They will be teaching a class about Parenting. It will be held for students' 3rd year and up. We also have some new sortings' to do, so if you will Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall put the stool down and the hat.

"Potter, Hannah Grace."

The hat was placed on her head and a couple minuted later, "Gryff-Rave-Slyth-Huff!"

"Potter, Savannah Anne."

"Rave-Slyth-Gryff-Huff!"

People started to chatter and Harry got even more confused. _What's going on_, Harry thought? _What is the hat doing_, thought Harry?

"Potter, Brynn Elizabeth."

"Slyth-Rave-Gryff-Huff!"

"Okay, now that was weird. She's like in all the houses. Is that right?" Ron asks totally confused.

"The sorting hat doesn't make mistakes Ron. But it is strange. I haven't read anything in _Hogwarts A History_ about this before," Hermione said.

"Potter, Maura Julia!"

"Gryff-Rave-Slyth-Huff!"

"Potter, Jeremy Andrew!"

"Gryff-Rave-Slyth-Huff!"

Harry thought, _should I go up? But I don't like attracting attention to myself though. No, I should go up, it's the right thing to do. _So he got up and put the hat on.

"Slyth-Gryff-Rave-Huff!"

Hermione got out of her seat and she went up to the hat.

"Rave-Gryff-Slyth-Huff!"

The rest of the hall went, even Malfoy surprisingly. But when he went up the hat said something really interesting. It said: "Rave-Gryff-Huff-Slyth!"

Draco smiled and walked off to the Ravenclaw table instead of the Slytherin table.People sat there staring at him until a 5th year names Amber Rose came up to him. _Things have totally changed, hopefully for the best_, Harry thought and ate his breakfast. He looked around and saw that some people stayed at their house and some went to the first house the hat called today. _Today is going to be a really weird day but yet happy_, Harry thought and smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: What did you think? Reviews are appreciated! _


	6. I'll Always Be With You

_Harry Potter and the Guidance of Power_

_By: Bethy Ann _

_Summary: Set in 6th year since I didn't like it. So it's my version. Harry has some super powers, so he as to train. There's a trunk, a new DADA teacher, and new sortings. What's going on? Rated M for future language and sexual images. Pairings: HPGW, HGRW, NLLL_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few characters. There, I now I feel better._

AN: Sorry for the delay. I had the PSAT and tons of exams. I also had a family problem. My dog's cancer is getting worse and worse and I'm trying to be with her. So I'll try my hardest to update. Also thanks for all the reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies

There you were, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night

I'll Be The One by Backstreet Boys

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: I'll Always Be With You

Draco was smiling all day. He wasn't smirking the famous smirk he usually wore. It was a real genuine smile. People were astounded by how he was acting. They certainly weren't expecting it, especially Ginny.

Ginny was liking this side of Draco she wasn't sure what was happening to herself. She was beginning to have feelings for him but she had no idea how to approach it. She liked Harry not Draco. She would resolve this no matter what. So she thought of something and sauntered over to Draco who was in the library. How she knew this? Just common knowledge.

She turned him around (away from the book case) and kissed him. Draco was surprised by the little Weasley. But he deepened the kiss and felt serenity upon him. He kissed her with fervor.

Harry saw Ginny go in the library so he followed her. He wasn't the boyfriends that didn't trust his girlfriend, he just waned to talk to her. He looked everywhere and couldn't find her. But he remembered that there was one last bookcase that was hidden from view so he walked over there.

When he turned the corner he saw Ginny kissing Draco. _Wait, Draco?!_ _She's cheating on me with him?_ Harry had no idea what to do. So he turned around and ran towards the Common Room. He heard Ginny calling him but he kept on running.

Ginny broke it off with Draco when she thought she heard Harry. She saw Harry run out of the library and out of sight.

"Go. Explain to him what really happened. But Ginny...even though I enjoyed it, it somehow didn't feel right. If you get my drift," Draco said.

"Yeah, it's just...I've always had a feeling about you so I thought a kiss would help. But I'm really sorry. I guess Harry was made for me. We can be friends, right?" Ginny asked.

"Of course. Go catch up to him," Draco said and Ginny was off.

Ginny ran to the Gryffindor Common Room calling Harry's name. She saw him briefly when she turned a corner.

Harry ran into the Common Room to see only Lavender in there. She was sitting in a corner doing homework. Harry sat on the couch facing the fire. He thought about what made Ginny do that and what he did wrong. He started crying and that's when Lavender came over. He dried his eyes fast so she wouldn't see him this way. _That would be a little too embarrassing_, Harry thought.

"Need to talk about it? It's about Ginny, right? Did you guys brake up?" Lavender said the last question hopefully.

All Harry did was nod yes twice. Lavender took that as a cue that they broke up and now it's her chance to be with him. She rubbed his back and Harry sighed. He looked so forlorn. Lavender did what any guy would want and kissed him, forcefully. Harry thought, well if Ginny called it off then I'm free. He kissed her back and soon they were making out like they've been together before.

Ginny opened the portrait door to find Harry kissing another girl. She walked up to them and broke them apart.

"Harry, we need to talk. Now," she said and dragged him off to his room. She closed the door, locked it, and put the Silenco spell up.

"What do you think your doing Ginny?! We're over, we're through. You made it perfectly clear that you wanted Draco and not me. Go ahead and be with him, but it you stay with him you will always be a slut. Always! So get your ugly ass out of my room and out of my life!" Harry yelled. He was hurt and didn't mean any of those things but she really hurt him. He saw the tears come out of Ginny's face and knew he hit the spot. He knew her insecurity was her butt and he used that to his advantage.

"If that's how you really feel then..." Ginny said and ran out of his room.

Harry knew he was going to Dumbledores' office to meet his family so he walked out of his room to Dumbledores' office. He saw Dumbledore and his Mum and Dad.

" Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Are you okay Harry? You look little down," Lilly said.

"Not really...it's just...well you know," he finished lamely.

They looked at him confusedly and just shrugged.

"Where's-" Harry said just when the triplets came in.

"Hi Harry," they all chimed.

"Hey guys," Harry said.

Then Hannah and Savannah walked in.

"Ah good, everyone's here," Dumbledore said and clapped his hands lightly. "I shall leave it up to you James, Lilly. Have fun and floo if you need me or anything."

"Well do Albus. Have a good day,"James said politely and dumbledore left. "All you really have to do is call 'Potter Manor Estate'. I'll see ya there." James stepped in the fireplace and disappeared.

Harry was the last one to step in the fireplace. How am I going to show Ginny I didn't mean that? How do I get back her love? Harry stepped in the fireplace and yelled, "Potter Manor Estate!"

He closed his eyes so he didn't get dizzy. When the feeling of spinning stopped he opened his eyes to see a gorgeous spacious room. The walls were painted gold and there were paintings hanging.

"Well you are now standing in the living room. We come here if we're holding a gathering of about six people," James explained.

"Come on. We'll show you the rest of the house,"Lilly said excitedly and grabbed Harry's arm.

After the tour Harry's head was swimming with all this information. The library, the dining room, kitchen, game room, ten bedrooms, seven bathrooms, a ballroom, and an attic to be alone. But the history room was what amazed Harry. That was where all the family history was. All the pictures of past relatives. Well in that room, they were.

But Harry was more gobsmacked that he had an Aunt Rachelle and Uncle Andres with nine cousins. He finally had a big family. He finally got his wish. He finally had a family that loved him for who he was and not the boy-who-lived but for just him.

Lilly kept on getting nervous because of one special surprise. James saw this and put a supportive arm around her waist. They walked into one more room.

"This Harry is the lounge room," James said and opened the doors.

A burst of , "Welcome Home Harry!", erupted around him. Harry looked around him. There was at least eleven people he didn't know. But he guessed it was his Dad's sister's family.

Two identical girls with black hair ran up to her Harry and hugged him. He stumbled back in surprise and returned the hug.

"Hi Harry! I'm Viola-"

"And I'm Renee."

"Huh...hi?" Harry said. _How was he going to tell them apart?_

The he noticed that Viola was dressed more like a tomboy and Renee dressed more peppy. The oldest girl came over to him and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm Peyton. If you want to show her how you feel then I suggest you write a song about how you feel or something. Sing it to her too since that's more thoughtful. If you want I'll teach you the guitar."

Harry stood there stunned. _How did she know what happened to them?_

"I can read minds. But don't worry, I only read them with consent from others or if someone looks worried. We are related to Godric Gryffindor after all," Peyton said.

Harry sighed in relief and said, "Sure if you wouldn't mind, I'd like that."

Aunt Rachelle cleared her throat and pointed to a tall boy with dirty blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. "This is Logan. He's in his last year at a private and seclusive school called _Notre Dame_. Next to him is Tim-." His eyes were a bright violet. "He's in his 5th year in Notre Dame too. Hunter is in his third year. You met the twins. Justin is actually going to Hogwarts this year. I don't know if you met him yet." Justin had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Lorraine likes to be called Lori. She has two more years and then she's going to Hogwarts. The youngest is Vanessa and she's only seven years old." aunt Rachelle beamed with pride. Her long black hair and fragile face made her look younger than she was.

"Oh! The chicken. I'll go check on it and you guys talk amongst yourselves." Aunt Rachelle ran into the kitchen with Lilly and James right behind her. Uncle Andres walked outside to the patio.

They stood there staring at each other. Harry cleared his throat and said, "Um so do you want to teach me now?"

"Oh! Sure, let's go to my room," Peyton said and led him upstairs.

They turned left and went all the way down the hallway. They turned left again and Peyton opened her door.

The walls were painted lilac and the ceiling was white with stars twinkling downward. Her canopy bed had a pink comforter on it pushed against the far wall on the right. A desk was right in front of them with a huge bookcase standing on the left of Harry. There was another bed with a blue comforter. It was big and homey.

Peyton bent down and lifted an acoustic guitar out from under the bed. She held it out to Harry and Harry awkwardly held it.

"Are you a righty or a lefty?" Peyton asked.

"A righty. Why?" Harry asked curious.

"Then hold the strings with your left hand and drape your right around the base. Um..yea. I've never taught anyone so...you know," Peyton explained.

Peyton put Harry's index and middle finger on C minor.

"This is C minor. At the head of the guitar where the strings are held you strum."

Harry did and it sounded perfect.

"Great! Okay so now let's do...", Peyton said and they spent at least an hour perfecting Harry's dexterity with guitars.

"Okay, here are the lyrics. It's a muggle song that I love. It's by Carole King. I just taught you how to play to that song. Look over the lyrics. See if you like it," Peyton said excited.

Harry read the lyrics and said, "It's perfect. Thanks Peyton."

She blushed and said, "It's my pleasure. I just hope Ginny likes it."

"Harry! Peyton! Dinner is ready!" Lilly yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!"Peyton yelled back.

They ran down the stairs and into the dinning room. The chicken was in the middle with the mashed potatoes on the right and corn on the left.

Harry stood awkwardly at the door not knowing where to sit. Peyton took his arm and lead him right next to her chair.

"Thanks sis for letting us come over. We had so much fun," James said.

They all gathered at the fireplace. Harry stood with the guitar tucked in his right hand. He stepped into the fireplace and yelled, "Dumbledores Office!" he held on tightly to the guitar and landed on his feet. He looked up and saw no one. He heard the fireplace and moved out of the way.

"Thanks Dad, Mum. I had so much fun," Harry said and gave them a hug.

"Yeah!"

"It was-"

"Bloody Brilliant," the trio said.

They all scampered off in to different directions. Harry went to the seventh floor and waited for Ginny. _I hope she comes. She has to come. Maybe Hedwig didn't give her the parchment? No, she got it. _He heard footsteps and he thought, _I need a place to say sorry to my girlfriend_, three times. He opened the door and kept it open. Ginny walked in when Harry started playing.

"Wanting you the way I do

I only want to be with you

And I would go to the end of the earth

Cause, daring, to me that's what you're worth

Where you lead, I will follow

anywhere that you tell me to

If you need, you need me to be with you

I will follow where you lead

If you're out on the road

Feeling lonely, and so cold

All you have to do it call my name

And I'll be there on the next train

Where you lead, I will follow

Anywhere that you tell me to

If you need, you need me to be with you

I will follow where you lead

I always wanted a real home with flowers on the window sill

But if you want to live in New York City, honey, you know I will

I never thought I could get satisfaction from just one girl

But if anyone can keep me happy you're the one who can

And where you lead, I will follow

Anywhere that you tell me to

If you need, you need me to be with you

I will follow where you lead.'"

Ginny flung her arms around Harry and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-," Ginny said but Harry caught her off.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I love you Ginny. I want you in my life." Harry kissed Ginny lightly and deepened it.

Ginny broke off the kiss and said, "I love you too Harry. I've always loved you."

Harry woke up to a sea of red hair. It smelled just vanilla. He moved a piece of hair off her face and kissed her. Ginny sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her gently.

"Trying to wake me up Potter? It is working," Ginny said and Harry chuckled.

"Trying to? No, I'm not trying, I'm doing it."

They laid there content in each other's arms. They both fell asleep soon after.

_Harry was looking out into the yard watching his wife and kids. He had four kids and one on the way. His oldest son James did not know of the prophecy made for him. _

"_The eldest son (of the youngest red and the oldest green eyes boy)_

_Must lead the second war_

_His loyal trustworthy friend_

_His strategist and left hand man_

_His companion for life_

_His enemy becomes his friend_

_Those four people will help lead him_

_Fight for the light side_

_The dark is even greater then the first war_

_He shall have the power that the Dark Lord knows not_

_He will and he can vanquish the Dark for all eternity."_

Holli woke up sweating. She grabbed her journal and wrote down the prophecy. How is she going to tell Harry?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Like it? Then review! Criticism is also appreciated.


	7. Writings of the Past

_Harry Potter and the Guidance of Power_

_By: Bethy Ann _

_Summary: Set in 6th year since I didn't like it. So it's my version. Harry has some super powers, so he as to train. There's a trunk, a new DADA teacher, and new sortings. What's going on? Rated M for future language and sexual images. Pairings: HPGW, HGRW, NLLL_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few characters. There, I now I feel better._

_Italics are people's thoughts._

_Bold is Holli's writing in her journal_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

Swing, Swing by: The All-American Rejects

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Writings of the Past

"It's Halloween Harry! Something weird might happen," Ron said.

"Something weird already happened Ron. Come on or we'll be late for Potions," Harry said and stood up from the table.

"Bye Harry, love you," Ginny said and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Love you too Hon," Harry said and walked away.

"Everything alright with you two?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Yes, we made o-up yesterday," Ginny said.

Hermione laughed at Ginny's slip. Draco walked over and sat beside Ginny.

"Hey Gin. Is everything alright with you and Harry?" Draco asked concerned for once.

"Yes, we made _up_ yesterday. Thanks for asking Drake," Ginny said.

"Drake? Will it is better then Drakie-poo. Well I gotta go to Potions. Want to walk with me Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Um...sure," Hermione said perplexed that Draco would ask her such a thing.

Draco gave Hermione his hand and she slipped her hand in his. He helped her up and they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you suddenly acting so nice? I mean it's been seven years and now the change? Why?" Hermione asked.

Draco sighed and said, "I had to live up to my Father's expectations but I didn't want anything of it! My mom never wanted my dad or me to be a Death Eater. Neither did I, but my Father's too proud and such. I've been acting all these years because I'm jealous of Harry. Ever since day one. Even you Hermione."

At this Hermione was shocked. Draco saw the face and continued, "Your so smart, Hermione. Your number one of the class! Also, you have a nasty back hook from 3rd year. I can still feel the pain when I think about it. Now I know not to get you mad. Although you do look pretty sexy when your feisty."

Hermione slapped his arm playfully and laughed. "Well Mal-Draco if you ever need to talk, just come to me. Don't write in that journal of yours. Get real advice."

"Will do. Hey!" Draco stepped on something and bent down to pick it up.

_Holli Sophia Potter_

_Beware or you'll never know what's behind you when you pick this up._

Draco looked behind him and saw no one. He shrugged and said, " You go on. Tell Professor Snape I'll be late," Malfoy said and walked off.

"Um...okay," Hermione said and walked off.

She walked into the classroom right when the bell rang. Professor Snape came into the classroom and walked to the board. He taped the board with his wand and words appeared.

"Today you will be making the love potion. Directions are on the board. Begin!"

Draco walked into his room and sat on his bed. He flipped the book opened but it didn't budge.

"Alohomora!" The book sat there unopened.

"Um...aperto." The book opened to the first page.

He locked the door for safety and sat on the bed. He stared at the book and began to read.

_**July 31**_

_**Well today's my 15th birthday. My dad just gave me this journal and said, Write down what you See in this book." How confusing is that?**_

_**Well he also told me that he wasn't my real dad. I was shocked! I mean I thought he was my dad since he had baby pictures of me. But he said he was my godfather and my real mum Lilly Potter is dead. I cried, for hours. But then I realized I should be happy. I've always had dreams of green light and screams of Lilly's voice.**_

_**Also I've been having weird dreams. It's about the boy-who-lived. Him and his friends with a blonde boy taunting him. I've always wanted to see the blonde died but that's not very nice. Maybe he'll be nice someday.**_

Draco flipped towards the back and read another passage.

_**August 29**_

_**Dad says I'll be going to Hogwarts this year. I'm so excited! I can meet Harry and get to know him. But I'm actually scared. What if I don't make any friends? What if I'm not in Gryffindor?! What if everyone hate me? What if I fail and leave school? Will the teachers like me? There's so many questions. What classes will I take? Maybe I'll just sleep on it.**_

_**September 13**_

_**Hogwarts is awesome! I made some friends. Jocelyn and Kayla. Kayla is a muggle and is wicked smart! But they aren't in my year. Their in the 5th year. But that's okay. I just wish 6th years were nicer and didn't have so many cliques. Harry is nice to me though.**_

_**Apparently I'm a seer and can see the future! How scarey but yet cool is that?**_

_**There's this guy I like that is so cute. But it's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Harry is enemies with him! But no one can tell me who to like.**_

_**I keep getting promotions. My parents are supposedly alive. It would be cool if they were alive but the light I keep seeing makes me...I don't know, not believe. It's so confusing. I have no idea what to believe. Sometimes Promotions don't come true cause you can change the future. I shouldn't get my hopes up.**_

_**October 30**_

_**My parents are alive! But with five other kids. That's okay because I've always wanted a sister. But I have four sisters! Four! It's great. Their fun and all but their seclusive. Like they don't like Harry and I. It's all so weird. But I'm glad my parents are alive.**_

_**Today, well today was interesting. Draco is now in Ravenclaw. But I've always known Draco wasn't as he seems. I know there was something about him. Something nice to him. Now I'm right.**_

_**His eyes show a different side of him and he acts like he doesn't want to act that way. Like he's hiding something so big. Maybe one day I'll be able to talk to him. If you ever notices me...**_

_**Hogwarts is something. It's really unique. But it's been trying to tell me something. Like it's trying to talk to me but a building can't talk. But then magic is real. It's like...something mysterious is going on. Like Hogwarts is hiding something! A secret that doesn't want to be revealed or something.**_

_**Well I am a seer. I might see something that will help. Hopefully.**_

_**But well I haven't told anyone but my feelings for Draco are increasing. I'm thinking it's more then infatuation. More like love. But he kissed Ginny. Which means he probably likes her. But his skin looks so soft, his hair looks silky, and his body is to die for. But I know he doesn't like me that way. I bet he doesn't even know my name. But I guess I can still dream, can't I?**_

_**October 31**_

_**I just woke up from a horrible, horrible promotion. Will it wasn't that horrible.**_

_**Harry was happy and everything. He was married with Ginny, he had kids. Actually he had four kids. But anyway his eldest son has a prophecy on him already. His only nine!**_

_**The eldest son (of the youngest red and the oldest green eyed boy)**_

_**Must lead the second war**_

_**His loyal trustworthy friend**_

_**His strategist and left hand man**_

_**His companion for life**_

_**His enemy becomes a friend...**_

_**These four people will help lead him**_

_**Fight for the light side**_

_**The dark is even greater then the first war**_

_**He shall have the power that the Dark Lord knows not**_

_**He will and he can vanquish the Dark for all eternity**_

_**it was horrible but yet happy. A weird combination. But I don't know how I should tell Harry. Or maybe I shouldn't tell him. I hope I figure something out. The breakfast smells so good. I think I'd rather eat now since it's right in front of me.**_

Draco was stunned. _The Potter's never get a break. They'll keep having to save the world_. He went back to the book in his hands.

**But off those topics, I'd rather write about fun stuff, not depressing matters or maybe not. People keep trying to steal glances inside this book.**

The passage stopped and Draco jumped off the bed. He had no idea what to do. He started pacing in his room. _Should I give it to her? If I do, how? Or maybe I should leave it near the Gryffindor Common Room. But then someone could steal it! I have to figure something out._

Draco stopped and sighed. He plopped down onto his bed and lay there. His face etched with worry. _I'll figure something out_. All of a sudden, Draco sprang out of bed and ran towards the owlery with parchment in his hand. The quill in his other hand.

"Sapphire! Come here girl!" Draco called out to his bird.

A small brown owl came flying in and perched itself on Draco's arm. It's sapphire eyes locked with Draco's. it hooted and Draco stroked its silky fur.

Draco wrote furiusly and tied it to his birds leg.

"Take this to Holli Potter okay?"

The bird hooted in response and flew out the window it came through earlier.

_Hopefully she'll respond or I won't know what else to so_, Draco thought and bounded down the slippery steps. _I just hope everything goes according to plan_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Reviews are appreciated!


	8. We Belong Together

_Harry Potter and the Guidance of Power_

_By: Bethy Ann _

_Summary: Set in 6th year since I didn't like it. So it's my version. Harry has some super powers, so he as to train. There's a trunk, a new DADA teacher, and new sortings. What's going on? Rated M for future lang. and sexual images. Pairings: HPGW, HGRW, NLLL_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few characters. There, I now I feel better._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

Come What May by Moulin Rouge

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: We Belong Together

An owl kept tapping on the window of Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Um...Professor McGonagall? There's an owl tapping on the window," Holli said.

"I'm well aware of that Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Aren't you going to let it in?" Another student asked.

Professor McGonagall gave a defeated sigh and opened the window. She went to get the letter but the bird sniped at her. It flew over to Ginny and stuck it's leg out towards her. Ginny untied it and put it in her pocket. Professor McGonagall nodded to her to say thank you.

"Now on with the lesson. Start by getting a teacup and turn it into a pincushion. Say acerico and it will turn into a pincushion," Professor McGonagall said and returned to grading papers.

The class got up and got the teacups and start chanting acerico. Holli got it on her first try and earned Gryffindor twenty house points.

She took out the letter and read:

Meet me in the Room of Requirements at 8 o'clock. I have one of your possessions that you probably keep dearly to your heart. But I also have a surprise, so come in the clothes in the box on your bed.

D.P.M

_Interesting, I bet it's Draco. Wait! Draco? How could it be him? He got me clothes that's so sweet, _Holli thought.

"Miss Potter!" Professor McGonagall said in her face.

"Yes?" Holli said innocently.

"The bell as rung. Classes are over. What did the bird want?"

"Just saying that I dropped my journal and to get it tonight," Holli said and smiled.

"Well let this person know that I do not tolerate owls during lessons, understand?" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Well so Professor. Have a good evening," Holli said and bounced out of the classroom and to the Great Hall.

Holli bumped into someone and fell on her bottom.

"Oof," the person said.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," Holli said and looked up to see Professor Greene.

"Oh! Hi Professor Greene. Hoe was your day?" Holli said with enthusiasm.

"I am doing well Miss Potter. How were your classes today? I didn't have your class today. What a shame. I tend to like teaching your class. You guys are well behaved," Professor Greene said.

Holli blushed and said, "Classes were okay. Transfiguration was pretty entertaining. An owl interrupted the class. Well, have a good evening sir."

She walked in the Great Hall leaving a stunned Professor standing there.

He chuckled and said, "That girl is constantly on her toes."

She walked up to Harry and plopped down next to him.

"Where's Ginny?"Holli asked Harry.

"She has to go to the Common Room to get her chess set. We can have a tournament if you want," Harry said.

"No, it's okay. I have to ask Draco something," Holli said and went over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Can I sit here?" Holli asked.

Startled, Draco looked up and said, "Sure. What brings you here?"

"I want my journal back and I won't leave without it!" Holli said indignantly.

"Sorry, it's in my room. You'll have to meet me after all," Draco said and got up.

"What?! Where are you going?" Holli said infuriated by his behavior.

Draco kept on walking and ignoring Holli's yells right behind him. He started to walk a little faster until Holli pounced on him. She grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall.

_What should I do? I need my journal back now. Got it!_ Holli thought.

Holli crept even closer to Draco until her body went into his. Draco's eyes widened in surprise.

"Getting a little _hot_ for you Draco?" Holli purred into his ear.

Draco cleared his throat nervously and stammered, "No-Not really."

Holli's head cocked to the side and her eyebrow lifted.

"No? Too bad," Holli whispered.

Draco couldn't keep his hormones down, so he did what any other guy would do in this situation. He kissed her.

Holli was surprised to feel these feelings for Draco. She kissed him back and felt the wall with her hands. _There has to be a closet nearby_, Holli thought. Her hand came in contact with a metal knob. She opened it and they stumbled in.

"Ow," Draco said. His leg collided into something in back of him.

They stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Holli stepped a little closer to Draco wanting more of him. Her feelings overwhelmed her. She didn't know what she was doing but she knew one thing. That she had it bad for Draco Malfoy.

Draco stepped closer to Holli to mold their bodies together. He lifted her chin and kissed her. He explored her sweet mouth and sought for dominance. He tasted her and he explored her body with his hands.

Holli moaned into his head. Draco sucked on Holli's neck, tasting her sweetness. Holli's hands moved over Draco's abdomen to his chest. She literally tore the shirt apart to feel his skin against hers.

Draco mounted Holli against the wall and kissed her passionately. His hands crept up towards her chest and the door was swung open. They jumped off each toher to see Hannah and Alec Greene standing there looking astonished.

Hannahs mouth hung open and said, "Sorry sis. Continue what your doing but you better tell me the details tonight."

"Will do, now go before I throw my shoe at you," Holli said.

"Come on Alec. Let's find another closet," Hannah said.

Draco buried his head on Holli's shoulder and moaned in embarrassment. Holli patted his back and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Draco said.

"At you, what else?"

"Gee thanks. I love you too," Draco said.

He went to pick up his shirt and saw it in pieces.

He lifted his eyebrows at her and said, "Seems like someone wants me." at that he laughed and opened the door.

There on the floor was a girl lying in a heap. Her dirty blonde hair fanned out to make a halo around her head. She was curled in a fetal position with her back facing them.

Holli finished putting her shirt back on and rushed to kneel beside the girl.

"Do you know her?" Holli asked Draco.

"No, but in a way she looks like Blaise," Draco said. Holli looked confused so he said, "Blaise Zabini, the boy with the dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. In slytherin."

"Oh! Okay," Holli said.

"Come on, let's bring her to the Hospital Wing," Draco said and lifted her up.

The walked quietly towards the wing. When they got to the doors, Holli opened them and Draco walked through.

"What's all this huffing about? Oh dear. Set her down on this bed," Madame Pomfrey said concerned.

"You guys go get Dumbledore. I have never seen such a thing. Well? Don't just stand ther! Hurry!" Madame Pomfrey yelled.

They ran towards Dumbledores office and stood there not knowing the password.

"Lemon Drops!" Holli said.

"Snickers!"

"Every Flavor Jelly Beans!"

"Milky Ways."

"Babe Ruth," Holli said and it opened.

"What's a Babe Ruth?" Draco asked confused.

"It's this chocolate candy named after a famous baseball player in the muggle world," Holli said.

"What's a base-" Draco asked but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um...um," Draco said, totally forgetting why he was there.

"There was this girl we found lying on the floor so we brought her to the Hospital Wing but Madame Pomfrey said to go get you. She said that she has never seen such a thing," holli exclaimed.

"I see. Thank you for telling me Miss Potter. You guys go play outside before it gets too late," Dumbledore said with a worried twinkle in his eyes/

"Yes sir," Holli said and dragged Draco out.

"Draco? Hello anybody awake in there?" Holli said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He didn't respond.

"What's got you in a jiffy?" Holli asked and huffed out of aggravation.

She did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him. That jumped him out of his reverie. He drew her in closer and deepened the kiss. He pushed her against the wall and kissed down her neck. He trailed kisses down and oushed her shirt slightly off the shoulder. Holli moaned out of delight.

She came around and said in between moans, "Draco...we have to stop...we're in...public view. Anyone can...see us."

Draco murmured, "Just a little bit more."

Holli got lost in his touch. She melted into his arms. He brought his lips back to hers and the fireworks exploded again. They felt sheer bliss and like their souls were united.

Draco stopped kissing her and leaned his forehead against hers. Panting slowly he pushed away a strand of hair.

He looked into her eyes and said, "I love you."

Holli smiled back and said "I love you too. But...I've always been a big believer that true love takes time. It's not quick snogs and rash declarations. It takes effort and long conversations and tension and heartache. But in the end, it makes the love all that much sweeter when you see what you've gone through to get there. But with you, I don't have a care about a thing. All I care about is being with you. Even though I still believe that, I still love you. I've liked you for awhile."

"I know it is. But love is something special. It's what you feel. What I feel about you is a miracle. It's a splendid thing," Draco said.

Holli laughed and said, "Yea, love is a splendid thing." She took his hand in hers and laced her fingers through his.

"Come on, let's go walk around the lake. Then later on we can check on the mystery girl," Draco said and smiled sweetly.

They walked hand in hand around the lake murmuring sweet things in each others ear. They bantered like an old couple over issues that they discussed. Like the war, love, and about each other.

"Come on. I want to sit down near the big tree,"Holli said.

She leaned against it and her eyes glazed over and she was till; unmoving.

"_Colie! Hey girl, what are you doing out here?" a girl said who looked Russian. Her long blonde hair swinging behind her while she ran towards Colie who was leaning against the tree._

"_Hey Svetlana," Colie said dejected._

"_What's wrong? Was it my brother again? What did Tyrese do this time," Svetlana said and her brown eyes narrowed in accusation._

"_Yea it was him. He said I was too good for him. That a girl like me can get any guy but I don't ANY guy. I want him but he won't listen to me," Colie said and choked back a cry._

_A tall broad shoulder guy came from behind the tree and the wind tousled his long blonde hair. His eyes were filled from unshed tears, making his blue eyes even more electrifying._

_Colie gasped in surprised and stepped back in surprise._

"_Lana told me to follow her and to listen. She literally knocked some sense into me. I'm sorry for what I said. Will you forgive me?"_

"_I don't know. Let me think...I forgive you," Colie said and wrapped her arms around his waist._

_He bent down and kissed her soundly on the lips._

"_I love you Colie," Tyrese said._

"_I love you too Ty," Colie said smiling._

Holli's hand twitched and she came out of her reverie. She put her hand to her mouth and gasped.

"What? What's wrong? What happened?" Draco said worriedly.

"You know I'm a seer, right?" Draco nodded his head. "Well, that girl that we found is from the future. Her name is Colie."

"How do you know she's from the future?"

"Because Hogwarts looked different and I saw Professor McGonagalls grave," Holli sneered.

"Oh. Oh my god! So that could be Blaise's daughter! I wonder who he married? I thought he was gay," Draco mused.

"Stop talking and start walking," Holli said and ran towards the building with Draco following her.

She burst into the Hospital Wing and ran towards the drawn curtain. She looked around and didn't see Madame Pomfrey. She opened the curtain slowly and saw Colie seating up.

"Hello. I'm Colie Za-Hudson. What's your name?"

"I'm Holli, Holli Potter. I know your last name is Zabini, don't worry I won't tell anyone. I'm a seer and well I just had a vision of you, Svetlana, and Tyrese," Holli explained.

Colie's eyes widened and said, "Do you know Lana and Ty's last name?"

"No, but they do look familiar. Wait a minute. Blond hair, brown eyes...Oh my god! We married?" Holli said wide eyes at Draco.

"What?!When?" Draco said confused.

"Svetlana and Tyrese are our children or just yours and another girl but Tyrese had my eyes," Holli said and then squealed happily.

Draco rubbed his hand over his ears and said, "Why did you just scream into my _delicate_ ears?"

"Because I love you," Holli said and stared into his eyes.

Draco melted into those eyes and kissed cleared her throat and the two backed away with grins on their faces.

The doors banged open and Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Snape filed in with two stretchers behind them. Laying there was Svetlana and Tyrese. Colie gasped in surprised. Professor Dumbledore set them down on the empty beds across from Colie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was sitting on the coach all alone staring at the fire. She felt the coach sink and instantly knew it was Harry. The feelings she felt from him were overwhelming. She felt love, sorrow, grief, and scared coming from him. She has been able to feel his emotions for about a month.

"Want to talk about what's bothering you?" Harry asked.

Acting innocent Ginny said, "Nothing is bothering me." Harry looked at her and Ginny sighed.

"Well it kinda scares me because what I feel...aren't me emotions. Their yours because well I'm a sensibilita. Sensibilita dal cuore. It's italian so it means; feelings from the heart," Ginny explained.

Harry smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"We'll get through this. I know we will. Besides I don't see why it bothered you so much. But it did hurt my feelings that you never told me," Harry said.

"I'm sorry. I just was scared about how you would react," Ginny said.

"I'll never be mad or angry at you. Will unless you cheat on me I'll be mad and act irrational," Harry said and laughed. "But don't be scared Gin because I love you and would _never_ hurt you."

They heard sniffling and turned to the perpetrator. They saw Hermione crying and Ron standing there with a goofy smile on his face.

"What's with the goofy grin?" Harry said just when Ginny said, "Why are you crying?"

Hermione wiped her tears and said, "It was just sweet and special. I'm sorry, I'm such a sentimental person."

She laughed and walked towards them. She hugged both of them and sat down.

Ron walked over and clapped Harry on the back and said, "I don't think I have to give you the Weasley speech. But..if you do hurt her, ill hurt you." He turned towards Hermione and said, "Come one. Let's take a walk."

They went out and Harry and Ginny were left alone. They sat down together, content in each other's arms. Ginny sighed and nuzzled Harry's neck. Harry kissed her square on the lips and looked back up at the fire.

Wanting more then that Ginny sat on his lap and kissed him. Harry chuckled in her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer. Harry then swung her into his arms and carried her to his dorm room. He locked the door and put a Silenco spell on the room. Ginny lay there waiting for him. When Harry turned around he was mesmerized by her beauty.

"What did I do to deserve a beautiful girl like you?" Harry asked.

"You were you of course," Ginny said.

Harry jumped on the bed and tackled Ginny who squealed in delight. He tickled her until she couldn't breathe.

"You killed the moment," Ginny said and pouted.

Harry chuckled and murmured in her ear, "I don't think so."

He exposed her shoulder and started trailing kissed up to her face. He placed kisses all over her face. Ginny sighed in pleasure and captured Harry's lips with hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat in Ron's lap and watched the sun go down. Hermione sighed in content and turned around to face him. She played with his long hair.

His red hair was becoming longer and longer just so Hermione could play with it. He looked a little like Bill with his built chest and tall form.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight. We should do this more often. Come out and be out here in this peaceful place. It'll be our sanctuary," Ron said.

Hermione blushed and said, "We should get in and do some revision for classes."

Ron angrily stood up and said, "I know you like to bury your head in books but your too serious! Don't you know the words relax and have fun?! For once care about someone and not school!"

"Ron! How could you say that? If it wasn't for me then you guys would have been died in first year or second or third!"

"I know your bloody brilliant and everything but you take schoolwork to seriously," Ron said gently.

"You don't even know the reason why. Ron, before I came here I had no friends except my books and schoolwork was where I could hide and escape the world. Everyone laughed at me because if my bushy hair and buck teeth. So I took solitude in books because they don't judge me...Now that I'm here and I made three great friends, I don't really know...how to _do_ things. I was scared and I don't know, I guess...," with that Hermione burst into tears.

Ron hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm...I'm sorry 'Mione. I didn't know. Just promise me that you be who you choose to be, not who others choose to see."

Hermione sniffed and took her head out of his shoulder, "It's okay and I promise. It's hard but I had you guys teaching me to be daring and adventurous. I became a new and improved...person. Tomorrow you guys go to Hogsmeade and I'll go with my girlfriends."

She had a mischief glint in her eyes that made Ron suspicious. "But I thought we were going together? Hermione, what exactly are you going to do?"

"You'll see," Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

"Come on. It's getting late and I need as much rest for tomorrow's expedition with Lavender and her sister," Hermione said and skipped towards the entrance doors.

Ron ran up to her and captured her from around the waist. He picked her up and swung her around. She squealed in delight and when her put her down she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"What's with-," Hermione began but Ron captured her lips in his.

Hermione brought her hands up to his head and ran her fingers through this hair. Ron seeked for entrance and Hermione complied. Ron explored every inch of her mouth and tasted her sweet scent. He broke off and kissed her neck. Hermione tilted her head to the right to give him more access. He trailed the kisses down to her shoulder and slid the shirt down her arm, exposing her skin to his lips. He trailed back up to her lips and captured them once more. He broke off and stroked her face,

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger," Ron said huskily.

"I love you too Ronald Andrew Weasley," Hermione said and smiled.

Together they walked back to the castle hand in hand. They walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and kissed each other one last time and headed to their rooms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well that's it. Hope you liked it. I tried to get all the couples in. Well all the main couples. So reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you think.

VOTE FOR THE FIRST QUESTION:

What do you want to see next?

1. Harry teaching the DA

2. Quidditch Match

3. A surprise about one of the Weasleys

4. A flashback of the training that I never did write

5. A fight with Death Eaters

Tell me what you think! So if no one votes in time I'll just have to pick another idea. And if ANYONE has an idea that they want to see, then please tell me. I'll make it go with the story.

The thing I wrote about love is by LisaRene. LisaRene is one of my favorite authors so go check out her stories!!

BethyAnn


	9. We Are Not Alone

_Harry Potter and the Guidance of Power_

_By: Bethy Ann _

_Summary: Set in 6th year since I didn't like it. So it's my version. Harry has some super powers, so he as to train. There's a trunk, a new DADA teacher, and new sortings. What's going on? Rated M for future language and sexual images. Pairings: HPGW, HGRW, NLLL_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few characters. There, I now feel better._

_Rules: I've decided to add some rules. If you click on my story and read then you are obligated to write a review, no questions asked. Leave any type of comment you want, just leave one. If you don't like the story then stop reading and read another story. If you have any concerns about anything then please tell me and I'll try to accommodate it. Thank you for reading my story._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(let it die, I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why you calling me so late

Lips Of An Angel by: Hinder

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: We Are Not Alone

Hermione woke up with the sun in her eyes. She stretched and got out of bed. She looked around at her surroundings and saw that Lavender and Parvati were still sleeping. She crept towards their beds and conjured up two buckets of water. They spilled over the girls and they shrieked loudly.

"Hermione! You just ruined my hair!" Lavender shouted.

Parvati was laughing at Lavender's hair when Lavender threw a pillow in Parvati's direction who ducked. Parvati stuck out her tongue and ran towards the bathroom to get ready.

"So are you ready for a make-over in Hogsmeade 'Mione?" Lavender asked.

"Oh yea. I just don't know if this is the right thing to do," Hermione said and chewed at her nails.

"Trust me, your doing the right thing," Parvati yelled from the bathroom.

Parvati came out of the bathroom and Lavender bounced off her bed and in the bathroom.

"I wonder if Lavender is actually sane enough," Parvati said.

"Hey! I heard that," Lavender said through the door.

Parvati laughed and swished her wand over her head. Her wet hair was now dried and curled. Her blonde hair framed her face and accentuated her cheekbones.

Hermione went into the bathroom and showered and dressed. She same out and both girls linked their arms through Hermione's. They saw Ron, Harry, and Ginny walking behind them and they ran towards the clothes shop.

Lavender picked up a denim skirt and a periwinkle halter top with sequins on it making a design. Parvati picked up dark blue jeans and a tan sweater. They grabbed tons more clothes and shoved her in the dressing room.

Hermione would walk out and they would rate the clothes on her body from one to ten.

Lavender got some lacy bras and knickers in all different colors. When they paid for four shirts, two sweaters, six jeans, and three skirts did Hermione notice the lace.

"Lavender! I don't want this stuff," Hermione said.

"Trust me, Ron will love it. It's what guys like to see," Lavender said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and complied. They shrunk their bags and walked to the beauty salon.

"Hello, I'm Marissa. What can I do for you?"

"Will we want her hair to be permanently straight and cut a little bit. Not too short, just an inch. Also ,well...her skin tone. We want her skin enhanced if you know what we mean," Parvati said.

"Of course. She'll look like a model when we're through with her," Marissa said.

Hermione sat down on the chair and Marissa swung the chair towards her.

"No peeking. We want to surprise you," Marissa said.

An hour later Hermione's hair was cut and straightened. Her brown hair now had a couple blonde highlights in it making her hair dirty blonde. Her skin on her face was free of some wrinkles on her forehead and freckles. Her face was a natural tan and the color was even everywhere. When Marissa swivelled the chair around Hermione gasped.

"Oh my God! I-I love it. It looks amazing," Hermione said.

Lavender and Parvati sighed in relief.

"That's good. I was worried you'd disagree" Lavender said.

"Come on! Let's go show Ronnie," Parvati said.

Hermione laughed at the per name and walked towards the Three Broomsticks. Surprisingly, part of the trio wasn't there. Just Ginny and Colin chatting excitingly.

"Ginny, where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Oh my God! I love your hair. You look amazing. Ron is going to drool when he sees you," Ginny said.

Hermione blushed and said, "Thanks. So you don't know where they are?"

"Um...maybe they went to see the new broom that came out today," Ginny said.

"Oh, ok. Thanks Ginny," Hermione said a little disappointed.

She walked towards the Quidditch Store when she heard screaming from behind her. A curse was coming her way and she ducked right in time. The spell hit a store and it stayed perfectly unharmed.

Harry and Ron came out of the store ready for the attack. Four cloaked figures were right behind them ready to attack when Ron pulled out a sword. He swung it around and sliced off the Death Eaters head. Blood gushed out everywhere and sprayed the people nearby.

Harry pulled out his wand and slashed it around. A purple light came out and another Death Eater went down. The Death Eaters mask came off and you could see a dead Lucius Malfoy. A curse hit Ron in the shoulder making him stumble back. He angrily stuck his sword in the abdomen and turned it around in the stomach. The death eater dropped with a cry.

A little girl near Hermione made her spin around. A little girl was crying over her dead father. She was under the sign that read: Hopkins Eye Shop. Hermione gasped in surprise and knelt near the little girl.

"Come on hun. Let's get you were it's safe," Hermione said and led her in the shop.

"Is this your dad's store?" Hermione asked nicely.

"Yea," the little girl said and sniffed.

"What's your name?"

"Jocelyn but my daddy calls me Jocie," the little girl replied.

People popped in the alleyway and the Order was there. They fired curses and the remaining Death Eaters popped away.

"Come on. Let's see what Professor Dumbledore has to say," Hermione said and led her outside.

They walked outside and Ron called out Hermione's name. He hugged her tightly and kissed her soundly on the lips. His hands wrapped around her straight hair.

"You look amazing. You have no idea how worried I was about you," Ron said and stoked her face.

"You looked amazing! How you fought by Harry's side was courageous. You have no idea how proud I am of you," Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny were standing nearby hugging each other tightly.

"I don't want to let you go," Harry murmured in Ginny's ear.

"Neither do I," Ginny said.

"Harry! There you are. Come now, we have to have a talk," Dumbledore said.

They side along apparated to Hogwarts and left the others to do the same. Hermione grabbed the little girl and they landed in Dumbledore's office.

"Tell me sir. How many people died? How many children are left, with no parents or relatives?" Harry said.

Dumbledore looked gravely at Harry and said, "There were four people dead on the light side but fourteen people dead on the dark. At least two children need to go to an orphanage."

"Um...Professor? This here is Jocie Hopkins. She came along with me. Is that ok?" Hermione asked.

"For now it is but later she will need to go the orphanage," Dumbledore said.

"Did you say Hopkins?" Harry said.

The girl nodded and Harry said, "Is your father's name Ryan Hopkins?" The girl nodded again.

"He left you the store, Harry Potter sir. He respected you a lot sir," Jocie said inaudibly.

Harry sat there shocked. "Dumbledore? How old do you have to be to adopt?"

"You have to be 18 or legally married," Dumbledore said.

"What about engaged?" Harry said.

"Yes you may also be engaged. Why My. Potter do you want to know this?" Dumbledore asked.

"I want to adopt Jocie. So she won't be alone and left abandoned with no one to love her," Harry said.

"You are not of age or married Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Yes but I'm engaged. I asked Ginny this morning and she said yes," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley gasped in surprise. She squealed in delight and hugged Harry.

"Oh! Now my dreams are coming true!" Mrs. Weasley said and hugged him even tighter.

"I...can't...breathe," Harry said.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear," Mrs. Wealsey said and let go quickly.

"Now onto the matter that happened today. Harry what happened in Hogsmeade?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I was with Ron when the attack happened. Death Eaters apparted in and started attacking people. I think they came just to kill some light people," Harry explainbed.

"Interesting. I shall talk to Severus today about this. Thank you Harry. Now about adopting Jocie, I shall talk to someone from the Ministry today. When she gets the correct papers I will call for you. So I will advise you to have some fun after that attack," dumbeldore said and walked into the fireplace.

"Tell us how this happened Ginny. Where did he ask you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Now Molly, we can ask them when Christmas break comes. It's only two weeks away," Mr. Weasley said and led a protesting Mother out in the hallway.

"Come on. We're going to the Room of Requirements. We need to talk about... various things," Hermione said..

They walked to the seventh floor and Hermione paced back and forth. A door appeared and they walked in. Love seats and bean bags were thrown together on the floor and a fire was crackling.

"Harry, that was some advanced magic you did out there. You used nonverbal spells! No one can do that in our year. You have to start the DA again. Of course Ron has to teach us how to use a sword because that was bloody brilliant!" Hermione said excited.

Ron blushed at the comment and said, "Hermione! You..you swore. The world is coming to an end. Everybody hide!"

Harry laughed and Ginny stifled a giggle. Now it was Hermiones turn to blush.

"Oh honestly. But seriously, the war will come any time and us students need to know how to fight. I think Harry _and_ Ron should teach the DA. Think about it, okay?" Hermione asked..

"I have been thinking about it. Ginny asked me the same thing a month ago and even though Professor Greene is a great teacher I think we should do it," Harry said and Hermione beamed.

"Awesome! I think we can think up some swords so the room can have come," Hermione started talking to herself.

"Hermione. Hermione! Hermione!"Harry yelled and Hermione stopped talking and turned towards Harry.

"Remember I told you about my trunk? Well there are dozens of swords. All different kinds of swords. I can bring my trunk in here and they can use them, okay?" Harry said.

"That would be awesome! Thanks Harry. So tell me, how did you ask Ginny?"

"Well, I had the ring for awhile. So I thought it would be a promise ring but instead I said, 'Ginny I love you so much and I want to live with you the rest of my life. Will you marry me?'"

"Aw, that's so sweet. Can I see the ring?" Hermione asked.

Ginny stuck out her hand and a diamond glittered in the light. Hermione sucked in her breath and gasped in surprised.

"Oh my God! This is beautiful! This must have cost a fortune," Hermione said and turned towards Harry.

"It was my Mum's engagemnt ring actually," Harry said.

Ginny and Hermione started talking about the wedding leaving an uncomfortable silence for the boys.

Ron cleared his throat and said, "If you hurt her, I'll hurt you. But I don't think you will cause I know you. So...congralutations. I'm glad it's you and not someone else."

Harry breathed in relief and said, "Yea, I love Ginny. I can't imagine if Ginny died and I lived. I wouldn't know what I would do without her."

"Don't talk like that Harry. You can't see the future so don't dwell on it," Ron said.

"When did you get so smart? I see. Hermione is rubbing off on you, isn't she?" Harry said and laughed.

Ron blushed and mumbled something unintelligble. "Yea, well...you should too. Be more like her. She's smart and dedicated to what she believes in. I love her, Harry."

He starts to whisper so the girls won't hear, "I want to marry her and well I need help getting her a ring. I'm not exactley rich like some people."

"I know you won't take my money so...how about I loan you some money and you can pay it back. Okay?"

"That would be awesome! Thanks Harry," Ron said.

"What are friends for?"

Hermione sits on Ron's lap and whispers something in his ear. He turns red and nods his head.

"We have to go study. See you later, alright Harry?"

"Sure. Have fun," Harry said and laughs.

The two were left in silence until Ginny sat on Harry's lap and starts playing with his hair. Their eyes locked together and Ginny's hand stops massaging Harry's head.

"Ginny," Harry said but Ginny stopped him by placing her hand to his lips.

"Don't talk. Let's just cuddle with each other," Ginny said and looks towards the fire.

They both sat there like that for hours. Both content in each others arms. Ginny fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. Later, Harry carried her to the Gryffindor Common Room and placed her on the couch. He silently placed a blanket over her and went up tp bed. Harry fell into a dreamless sleep for once and slept. Slept to 8 in the morning and missed breakfast. He slept until twelve in the afternoon and missed Potions and Transfiguration. Ginny walked in the room at 12:30 and woke him up.

"Harry. Harry honey, it's time to wake up," Ginny said softly in his ear.

She stroked his face and kissed him. Harry lazily kissed back when Ginny pulled away.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning," Harry said and smiled at Ginny.

"It's 12:30 in the afternoon Harry. Do you know what you just missed?" Ginny said.

"Shit!" Harry yelled and frantically ran around the room getting ready.

"Harry, it's okay. I told Dumbledore that you weren't sleeping well and that you were over exerting yourself. You have the whole day to yourself. Although after lunch I have a free period," Ginny said suggestively and slid her shirt down her shoulder.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Harry said grinning.

"Is it working?" Ginny said.

Harry smiled and said, "Nope."

"What if I said I was waering something just for you?" Ginny said and took her shirt off exposing a black lacy bra.

Harry gulped and said, "Maybe a little bit."

Ginny walked up to Harry and pressed her body against his. She slid her hands down his arms and back up to his chest.

She stood on her tippy-toes and whispered into Harry's ear. Harry turned red and waved his hand over the room.

"Now...where were we?" Ginny asked.

"I think about right here," Harry said and kissed her.

Ginny turned her head towards Harry's clock and backed away. She put her shirt back on and walked towards the door. She turned to look at Harry's confused face.

She laughed and said, "I have to get to class. Get some rest big boy," and walked out the door.

Harry stood there stunned with a goofy smile plastered on his face. He laughed and got back in bed. He fell asleep once his head hit the pillow and dreamed of being with Ginny.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well it took me longer then expected but it's here. I got this good idea and got out of bed at 12 at night and started typing. So there might be some minor or major errors. I haven't proofread it yet. But I'm posting it anyway. Leave a comment; any type of comment. Criticism is welcomed. I do plan on improving so tell me if something is off or I mixed something up. So anyway before I write a novel thank you for to my supporting readers.

Poll:

What do you want to see next?

1. Harry teaching the DA

2. Quidditch match

3. A Weasley surprise

4. An Order surprise

5. A Potter surprise (something really exciting happens in this one)


	10. Stand

_Harry Potter and the Guidance of Power_

_By: Bethy Ann _

_Summary: Set in 6th year since I did not like it. So it's my version. Harry has some super powers, so he as to train. There is a trunk, a new DADA teacher, and new sortings. What is going on? Rated M for future language and sexual images. Pairings: HPGW, HGRW, NLLL_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for a few characters. There, I now feel better._

_Rules: I have decided to add some rules. If you click on my story and read then you are obligated to write a review, no questions asked. Leave any type of comment you want, just leave one. If you do not like the story, then stop reading and read another story. If you have any concerns about anything then please tell, me and I will try to accommodate it. Thank you for reading my story._

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Fighter By: Christina Aguilera

Chapter 10: Stand

"Harry!" a voice said from behind Harry's head. The Great Hall quieted a little to see the interaction of the women and Harry.

Harry turned towards the voice and saw his Mum coming towards him. He smiled and waved. His mother sat on the edge of the bench and kissed his cheek. Harry blushed and ducked his head so no one saw him blush.

"I need to talk to you. Mind seeing me after you finish your dinner?" Lilly asked.

"Um…okay. I'll go now," Harry said and was halfway up when Lilly pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't! You are finishing the food that is on your plate. I'll see you in ten minutes," Lilly said and walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry grumbled and said, "Sometimes I wish I didn't have a mother."

Hermione sucked in her breath and said, "You don't mean that. Your just…not used to Lilly."

"She's right mate. My mum does that to me all the time. It's what mother's do best," Ron said.

Hannah runs up to Harry and drags him out the hall. Harry does not resist because he does not want to see the redhead temper. Hannah drags him to a deserted hallway and slaps him on the arm.

"Ow!" Harry yells.

"Of course you don't know our birthdays but you can at least ask someone! The triplets birthday was eight days ago! _My_ birthday is coming up next. It's December 12 to let you know. For relatives we usually get tons of gifts and Mum puts our names on the gifts.

Anyway, Brynn likes everything; music, books, movies, clothes, jewelry, and purses. Maura loves shoes. Like fancy boots, flip flops, slippers, anything with silver and beads. She also likes make-up and perfume. She is more girly. Jeremy is usually tricky but he likes anything you give him. However, he really likes books and music. Got it?"

"Yea, but what Savannah, Mum, and Dad?"

"Good question. Savannah's birthday is March 3, which is like four months away. She usually gives a list out to everyone and gives the master copy to Mum. She usually has four major categories: CDs, DVDs, books and miscellaneous. She will put four things in each category for one person, sometimes its two things if she does not have a lot on her list.

Mum and Dad, well their same but they give out master copies to everyone. Therefore, their are tons of items with the person's name on it. Mum's is color coated and Dad just underlines his. Dad's birthday is January 24 and Mum's is June 2. Any other questions?"

"No but I do have an answer. First quidditch match is tomorrow at two. Also, spread the word to the DA that it's starting up again this Sunday night," Harry said.

Hannah squealed and said, "Awesome! Can I tell my friends?"

"Go right ahead," Harry smiled and walked off to his Mothers room.

He went to say the password when he heard voices through the picture. He pressed his ear against the picture frame to hear more.

"This is ridiculous! Harry would've told us," Lilly said.

"Yea well I don't think Mrs. Weasley would lie," James said.

"Yes but Harry's only 16. He could not have killed a basilisk in his second year; or in his third year to do a full patronus; or kill Voldemort in his first year; or battle Voldemort in his fourth year! He would've told us!" Lilly screeched.

There was silence so Harry decided to say the password, "Memphis." He walked in and Lilly looked at Harry and forced a smile.

"Honey…um, how about you sit down," Lilly said.

"We have to talk to you," James said and glared at Lilly.

"Harry honey, we've heard about your…expeditions through your Hogwarts years. Are-Are they true?" Lilly asked.

Harry shifted uncomfortably and whispered, "Yes."

Lilly stifled a cry and hugged him. "Oh honey, why didn't you tell us?"

Harry did not want to tell them but his mouth just moved on its own. "Why should I tell you? I realize your not dead and you think I would take this well? I did not know how to react to you because I have always wished to see my parents. Now here you are and I have been on autopilot ever since! Why should I trust you since you suddenly come back and baby me! I do not even know why I am telling you this! You know what?! I'm out of here!" With that, he slammed the portrait and the person awoke swearing loudly.

Harry stormed into the Gryffindor Common Room and ignored the calls coming from his friends. He took his broom and opened the window right when Ginny bursts through his door.

"Harry!" Ginny yells when Harry flew out the window.

He flew over the forbidden forest and felt free. He felt alive; exuberated. He flew around until dark and flew towards the astronomy tower. When he stepped on solid ground he heard crying. He walked towards the sound and saw blond hair. He looked closer and saw Draco Malfoy all bloody.

"Mal-Draco?" Harry asked astonished.

Draco whirled around and looked scared until he saw Harry.

"Leave me alone Potter," Malfoy said.

With him in the anatomic position, Harry could see his left eye swollen shut, a bloody lip, his right hand out of it's socket and a long gash down his right leg. Draco caught his balance by holding the windowsill.

"What happened?" Harry said.

"It's none of your business! Now leave," Draco said with no emotion in his voice but his eyes betrayed him. Harry saw fear, sadness, anger and nervousness.

"Draco, who did this to you? A student, teacher? ...Your father?"

Malfoy stayed silent and collapsed on the ground. Harry rushed forwards and bent towards Malfoy.

"Are you okay? Of course you aren't. I'm getting the nurse," Harry said.

"It was my father," Harry heard from the doorway. He turned around and looked at Malfoy.

"He asked me to meet him here tonight. I came late and he lashed his anger out at me. He called me a disgrace for not taking the Mark. He beat me or it and left saying that he disowned me. Now my Mother isn't safe and it's all my fault," Draco said and cried freely.

Harry watched at what Draco was saying.

He found his voice and asked, "Does he um your father do the same to your Mother?"

Draco nodded.

"Come on; let's get you to Madame Pomfrey. We are playing our first quidditch math tomorrow and well…I want to win fair and square," Harry said.

Draco chuckled and said, "Your not so bad after all Potter."

"Call me Harry, Draco. This rivalry thing is stupid."

Draco looked at Harry and smiled. "It wasn't a house rivalry, Harry. It was an act my Father wanted me to play; to make your life miserable. Second year I hated doing it. You did not deserve it but I did not want my Father to know or to beat me…so I did it. I'm sorry."

Harry cleared his throat and said, "Apology accepted. Now come on before you die."

The quidditch teams woke up early, nervous for the match against Gryffindor and Slytherins. _What would the Slytherins do?_ Some thought. _What would the Gryffindors do?_

It was almost time for the match and families were coming in to see it. All the Potters sat together with the Weasley's by their side. Some tension was in the air because of Mrs. Weasley's trade to the Potters from the other day.

Madame Hooch came out and the Gryffindors came on field with Lee Jordan's commentary.

"Here comes the Gryffindors! Its Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Potter, Summers, Sanchez, and Burns! What a team! I bet the Slytherins does not even have a chance.

Here they come now! It is Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, Kraft, Kraft, Wart, _and_ Malfoy! Not to bad but Gryffindor is still going to win!"

The captains shook hands and Madame Hooch blowed the whistle. The players went into the air and the balls were released. The first quidditch match had started.

"Gryffindor takes the ball! Potter to Weasley and Weasley scores! 10 to 0, Gryffindor is in the lead," Jordan said.

Harry stopped listening and looked around the quidditch pitch. He spotted Malfoy coming towards him and he looked around him to make sure the snitch wasn't around him. It wasn't so he waited for Malfoy.

"Hey Potter! Find the snitch yet?" Draco asked.

"Not yet. It'll probably show itself in five minutes or so. What's the score?"

"120 to 30, your winning," Draco said.

"Don't you care?"

"Care about what?"

"About quidditch you imbecile!"

"Oh, not really. I like playing for fun but I just like flying. It takes all my worries and pains away," Draco said.

"Harry! Look behind you," Ron yelled from the golden hoops.

Harry whipped behind him and saw the Golden Snitch behind him glint in the sun.

"Do you want to catch it?" Harry asked.

"No but I'll make it look realistic," Draco said.

Harry nodded and went after it. He flew straight at Ginny and narrowly missed the Slytherins hoops. He reached his hand out to grab it when a bludger went right into his arm. While he twirled around on his broom with one hand, he saw Draco stop in mid-air. He stopped spinning and saw the snitch right near Dumbledore. He flew towards it so swiftly the snitch could not react fast enough.

"And Potter caught the Snitch! The score is 240 to 30. Gryffindor wins!"

Harry landed on the ground and his teammates hugged him. Ginny came up and kissed him on the lips.

"Congratulations honey! But let's get that arm of yours attended to before it becomes nothing," Ginny said and lead him to the infirmary wing. Madame Pomfrey stopped whistling and sighed.

"I guess I'll always see you at least twice a year. Hopefully not more. Now let's check your arm potter," Madame Pomfrey said and tutted away.

She came back with a potion in hand and said, "Drink up. Just broken, it'll be better by tomorrow morning. Therefore, I want you to stay overnight. Got that?"

"Sure thing Madame Pomfrey," Harry said dejectedly.

Soon the Weasley family came in and crowded around him.

"Oh, Harry dear, you have to eat more. All I see is skin and bones," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry smiled and said, "Don't worry. I have Ginny here to feed me."

Ginny blushed and hit the uninjured arm. "Watch it Potter or I'll hit the injured arm instead," Ginny said.

The doors opened again with Lilly, James, Hannah and Dumbledore. Lilly rushed over and started hugging him.

"Oh honey, are you okay? Did Madame Pomfrey give you anything?" Lilly said worriedly.

"I'm fine, I already took a potion for my broken arm," Harry said.

"That was awesome flying Harry! To bad, I could not see your dive. That would've been brilliant to see," James said.

Madame Pomfrey cam back out with another potion and said, "Everybody leave! Potter needs his rest. You can come back tomorrow."

Harry woke up the next morning in the hospital wing. He looked around for Madame Pomfrey and saw no signs of her. He jumped out of bed and walked to the Great Hall. He walked over to Ron, Hermione and Ginny and plopped himself right next to Ginny. He kissed her good morning and was about to pile food on his plate.

"Oh no you don't mister. I'm going to do that," Ginny said and started piling food on his plate.

Ham, eggs, bacon and everything else. She poured him three glasses of pumpkin juice and started to feed him.

"I got here a little earlier so I could eat first and then feed you," Ginny said with an evil glint in her eye.

Harry groaned and hit his head on the table. Hermione grinned at him and Ron sympathized with him.

"Open wide," Ginny said with food on the fork.

Instead of eating it, Harry kissed her. The fork dropped and ron grabbed Harry's plate. Harry deepened the kiss and pulled away.

"Now it you want more of that you have to stop feeding me," Harry said.

Ginny smacked him on the arm and piled food on his plate again.

"Harry Potter! Get back in that bed! You aren't healed yet!" Madame Pomfrey yelled.

Harry groaned and Ron said, "Tough luck mate. See you later."

"Hermione, tell all the DA that we're meeting tonight," Harry said before standing. Hermione nodded and shoved him away.

Harry got up and said, "But I'm healed! See?" He moved his arm all around and winced when it went behind his back.

"See, it isn't healed. It still hurts so come along," Madame Pomfrey said and Harry followed behind her. The Hall started talking and laughing as Harry went.

He went into his bed he was previously in. A couple hours later Madame Pomfrey told him to go.

He jumped out of bed and walked towards the Common Room. He opened the Fat Ladies portrait and scanned the room for Hermione. She was sitting in a chair by the fire reading a book. He walked towards her and sat on the couch.

"I told them to meet in the Room of Requirements at two. Sound good for you?" Hermione asked Harry with the book still covering her face.

"Thanks Hermione. Wait! It's already 12:45! I'll be back, I'm going to the Kitchens," Harry said.

He was about to step out of the portrait when he heard Ginny's voice asking him where he was going.

He turned around and said, "Hey Gin. I'm just going to the Kitchens. Want to join me?"

Ginny brightened and said, "Sure!" she slipped her arm through his and walked out of the door.

"Aw, young love. I remember my younger years," the Fat Lady said.

Ginny giggled and kept walking. Harry tickled the pear and the door swung open. Something came barreling at Harry's feet making him crash into the wall.

"Oh Dobby is excited to see Harry Potter, sir and his Weezy. What can I do for you?" Dobby said excited, his Adams apple bobbing up and down.

"How about some lunch?" Harry asked and pulled Ginny towards him even more.

"Dobby would be delighted Harry Potter!" He told the other house elves that Harry Potter needed food immediately.

The food came in a minute and food was all over the table. Harry chuckled thinking that Dobby will always overdue things.

"Dobby! This looks fabulous. Thank you," Ginny said.

Dobby nodded and started working again. Ginny and Harry ate their food and feed each other desert. They laughed and kissed, enjoying the time they had together. They stood up and headed towards the Room of Requirement. Within two minutes, the room was filled with people. There was new people and old people. Once the door closed, Harry stepped on the platform and the noise died down.

"Thank you for coming. Um… well I decided to do this again but differently. Last time it was because we did not have a proper teacher. Well this year it's because we're in a war. We have to be prepared to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Therefore, we're going to learn more complex dueling, learning how to fight the muggle way in case you lose your wand, practicing sword dueling, and wandless magic. We are going to train which means you need to be in shape. Therefore, every morning we are going to run. This week we will run five miles and work our way up to twenty miles. We'll do push ups, leg ups and sit ups. If you want, you can see me if you want to practice Occulumency and Legamency. Any questions?"

"What time should we wake up to run?" some fourth year asked.

"About 5 in the morning," Harry answered.

"When will we do sword dueling and what kind of swords?" a fifth year asked.

"Sword dueling is for 5th years and up. We will start it next month. As for the swords, well you get to pick," Harry said and opened the left wall to reveal all kinds of swords and knives.

People gasped in surprised and started talking amongst themselves.

"Also, whoever is good in Potions well be doing Advanced Potion making with Hermione. You will be making healing draughts and poisons for the war. Fifth years and up can also, do animugus training. It's quite simple, I did it myself," Harry said.

"Yea right, let's see you do it then," Michael Corner said in disbelief.

Harry closed his eyes and imagined a black panther. When he opened his eyes he saw the class gasp in surprise. He closed his eyes again and imagined a red phoenix. He flapped his wings and landed on Luna. Luna petted him and he flew back. He changed into his human form and looked at the class.

"Your animals are based on your personality. It is rare to have two forms because only a powerful wizard or witch can do it. Any questions?"

"Shouldn't we discuss a group name? Shouldn't we also tell them about the coins and attendance?" Hermione asked.

"That's right. Thanks Hermione. The coins will be used to tell you the date and time of the next meeting. We-"Harry motioned Ginny, Ron, and Hermione- "will change it the date if necessary so you will feel it heat up. S have it at all times.

If you think this is all too much please leave or forever hold your peace. Okay, so sign your name on the piece of sheet and your year. While that is going around let us, discuss a name. Any suggestions?" Harry asked the eager crowd.

"I think it should still be called Dumbledore's Army," Colin Creevey said.

Hermione wrote it down and one other name was shouted out amongst the crowd.

"Just the DA and the Light Army?" Harry asked.

Everyone stayed quiet so Harry continues, "Whoever wants the DA raise your right hand."

More then half the class raised their right hands. "Majority rules. It's still the DA. Okay now a day and tie to meet. Is Sunday at three a good time?"

"Yea!"

"Okay then. Anything else Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Um…well with 78 people you should have separate classes with teachers. You should probably do that now before we leave," Hermione said.

"Okay so at three o'clock is sword dueling with Ron. That is only for 5th years and up. Animugus Training and Wandless magic is for 5th years and up. At four o'clock is Advanced Potions with Hermione. Fighting the muggle way and complex dueling is with Ginny and me. Any questions?"

"When does the second lesson end?"

"Ay 5:30," Harry said.

"So sword dueling isn't next month?" a confused 5th year asked.

Harry looked at Ron and Ron said, "Sword dueling starts this month, next Saturday and Sunday at three. For sword dueling you need to be in shape. So we'll be training before each class. Any questions for me?"

No one answered so Harry said, "Class dismissed."

No one left until one person asked, "Why can't Animugus Training be for everyone?"

"It's very complex and you need really good concentration. However, if you want to try it then do it. It is up to you. We are setting limits but you can test them out. You just need to know how much you can do. If you're so determined then do everything!"

Hermione included, "I have sign-ups foe each class and their time. If you want to do it then sign up now and please leave."

Everyone came up to Hermione and signed up for what they wanted to do. A timid little girl came up to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Prof-Harry?" the brown-haired girl said.

Harry turned around and said, "Yes?"

"Can second years do Advanced Potions?"

"Well…if your good at it and enjoy making them then join. But you'll be making dangerous potions so you're being warned," Harry said.

The little girl nodded and bounced over to the sign-up sheets. When everyone left Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron sat down.

"That was fun," Ginny said.

"It was. Harry your doing such a good job but…what are you going to teach for the Muggle Class?" Hermione asked.

"Different types of fighting. I was thinking of doing Karate, Boxing with Kick Boxing put together, Tae Kwon Do, Kung Fu, and Aikido," said Harry.

"Do you know how to do all that?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yea, I have books on it," Harry said.

"Okay then," Hermione said.

"Can we go to dinner now?" Ron asked.

Everyone laughed and walked towards the Great Hall laughing and joking. The couples would sneak in a quick kiss when the others were not looking. They went to bed all full and happy.

_**AN**: I'm so sorry about the long wait. I would tell you what's been happening to me lately but that would another story. As you can tell this chapter is worded a bit differently. That is because my Mom's laptop has an old Microsoft. _

_**Sneak Peak into the Next Chapter:**_

_Blaise finds out the girl he likes, liked him back. Two marriages happen. Ginny's secret keeps getting bigger every day. A proposal has been done, finally. The future people are back in school and some people recognize who they look like._

_**Poll**:_

_If you win all the three questions then you can be in this story. When you answer the question in the review please put your name, what you look like, personality, and hobbies. I will announce who won in the next chapter._

_**Poll Questions and Hints**:_

_Who likes Blaise?_

_Hint number one: Isn't a main character in the story._

_Hint number two: She is quiet, brave, and courageous. _

_Hint number three: The families won't be too kin about their relationship._

_Who marries who (not Ginny's and Harry's)?_

_Hint number one: They haven't been in the story yet._

_Hint number two: Both are a bit old but not too old._

_Hint number three: Both are Gryffindors._


	11. AN

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I have decided to stop writing this story and I'm not sure if I'll come back to it. So if anyone wants to pick it up and rewrite or something go ahead. I would love to see someone continue it, just let me know if you do want to take it so I'll know not to write any chapters later on. I'm sorry to all my faithful readers. Maybe next year when I'm not so busy. Sorry yall.**

**Sincerely,**

**Bethyann**


End file.
